welcome to the 9 kingdoms kagome and kagome true love and mate!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after merging back with time kagome went to live in new york where her birth father and half sister lived. since her mother little brother and grandfather was murdered by inuyasha. now she and the others but this time with her father and sister as well her son and grandkits are on a mission to return the prince mind back to his normal body.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

kagome sighed as she moved down the hall with her one son and her grand kits who she raised after her son shippo was killed and rin. there was this odd pink powder that wall all over the place on the floor. she sighed lived over 500 years and had to lived through time all over again. she moved to newyork where her birth father and half sister lived. since her mother was killed by inuyahsa in his rage.

"dad?" asked kagome

kagome with hikaru and karou and tamaki eyed the condo door that her father and her half sister lived in. it was ripped off the hinges as well as taken a good amount of abuse to it. they looked around the place with wide. kagome nearly tripped over some shoes but her son caught her before she face planted. the sitting room was a mess. as she saw her father and the strange pink dust all over him. but he seemed fine. maybe a little confused but well rested but fine.

"hey grandpa is everything ok? is aunt virginia here?" asked tamaki

"when i tried to call that my dear sister left her job..". said kagome

hikaru and karou tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the male that reminded her of kouga when he was alive. maybe kouga and miroku mixed together. the male seemed to be looking for her sister as well. and sniffed the air as if he was sniffing for something. he let out light growls and purrs as if his beast was trying to come out. kagoem arched a brow at the man being a demonic woman herself.

"yes kagome. i'm fine. thanks for asking tamaki. if your sister isnt here. then she is at the devil woman her grandmothers home." said tony

kagome groaned from the male in the room she knew he was a wolf but he always reminded her of miroku. as hikaru and karou watched the male as if he was going to jump their grandmothers bones. while tamaki made sure his grandfather was ok before he returned to his mothers side. the wolf was claming to be searching for her sister as well. as he burried his face into her silver and pink hair. as she slapped him.

"pervert. well we better be going to head back home then i'll give a call to my sister." said kagome

"ok princess ill see you later." said tony

"i'll find you my delectable little lamp." said wolf

"yeah and see what happens to you if you even dared to try." hissed kagome

kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out with her grandkits and son behind her. she lost track on how many times that she had been told she smelt good. but never ever before she had been compared to food of all things. but that was from so many demons that she lost count. hell kouga thought she smelt good when they first met and that was when he kidnapped her and shippo at the same time. oh how she remembered that day so well.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

as soon as they made it to the house kagome made her and her grandkits and son something to eat and fed kiarra as well. while waiting for their meal to be done she decided to call her sister to make sure she was ok. since her sister only worked to not be bored since kagome made sure he family never wanted for nothing. and to be truthful they don't since they had more money they could even think of..

"hi, i'm virginia little sister. i was wondering is my sister with you ma'a?" asked kagome

* * *

 _"oh why yes. you know you just as lovely and beautiful as my grand daughter."_

* * *

kagome eye brow twitched in annoyance the old hag was always trying to get her to abanded her father. hell her own father only knew so much of her travels and didnt know that she had to live through time again. but he was sadden that her mother had died and how she ended up dead. while souta was mudered with her grandfather.

"oh that is wonderful. may i speak to her please?" asked kagome

* * *

 _"one moment dear."_

* * *

tamaki and the twins snickered at her they knew how much she hated virginia grandmother. as she sighed and checked her emails while she waited for her sister to come on the line. she had to finish some paper work as well. she wondered what in the world her sister was doing to take so long to get to the phone she took all the food out and setted it at the table.

* * *

 _"sister is that you?" asked virginia_

* * *

"ah, yes sister dear! is everthing all well and good?" asked kagome

kagome smiled brightly as she watched her son and her grandkits eat their meal for the night. while she talked to her sister and see if she was ok or not. since she and their faterh was her emergency contacts. and then again there was somethng else there that is going on and had a feeling it was going to get them to go on a trip.

* * *

 _"well, i sort of ran over a dog. but the both of us are alright! trashed my bike. and lost my wallet that had the black credit card it it." said virginia_

* * *

"well ic an get you another bike sister. and i get you a new wallet and credit card tomorrow. listen we came by dads place." said kagome

kagome knew that her sister must of saw something since she was not even used to the life she had lived. so she knew nothing of what she had done. only her father. so they kept their glamors up from her so she would not be able to see it. but then again it would be alot for her to swallow if she did see her.

* * *

 _"is our dad ok?" asked virgina_

* * *

"oh yeah! you know our dad he a strong one! and the thing that got us that there was a strange pink the place was a wrck." said kagome

* * *

 _"acually i think some people are after the dog with me, thats why i came here, so becareful, they could be lurking around. they wanted to turn me into shoes of all things." said virginia_

* * *

kagome had to say that was a new one on her. never in her her long long life time she had been told or heard someone that they would make them into shoes. that was a trather interesing comment or threat, she shook her head mentally from her own thoughts to get back to the matter at hand.

"that is a new one on me." said kagome

* * *

 _"yeah... and from the way they acted. im pretty sire tey meant it." said virginia_

* * *

"oh ok. before i get off the phone is there anything you need sister dear?" asked kagome

* * *

 _"so your offer to help me with my wallet and other things still standing.?" asked virginia_

* * *

kagome giggled her sister was to much sometimes and she new that she only asked since they had to live on so little until she came back into their lives. but then again their father had to work for everything until he had her money to live on. since she was the lady of the west and the eastern lands. ginta and hakkaku was ones of the ones who fallowed her since kouga and her mated before he died. ayame was living with them as well. hakkaku was married to tsukbaki.

"why of course i am always here to help you my dear sister." chirped kagome

* * *

 _"yeah. just meet me at the par, i'll even bring my new boyfriend." chirped virginia_

* * *

kagome pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing down where and whne they are all going to meet. since they all travels together as a pack. as they all weished her a good night before hanging up the phone. kagome stayed to reread the location and went to go and have a meeting to have everyone all ready for the morning.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome sigehd as she went out for a late nigth walk she did it to help her think. just everything that happened was getting to her. that was when she bumped into someone and it was the odd wolf that was talking to her father. but she cant let him know that she knew what he was as her glasses was on so her eyes was not showing. not many people like the missmatched eyes.

"listen pervo the clown! if this is going to turn into some sort of stalkign game to you." snapped kagome

"stalking? reminds me of stalking cottony little lambs as they take their first brave steps in strayng from the flock to take into the new world around them and closer to becoming my dinner. oh! or fluffy little rabbits as they nibble on wild berries! their little nosed twitching pausing when i step away from behind the tick forest shrub!" chirped wolf

kagome blink and wondered what the fuck is going on right now. did she eat something bad. or by some chance drink something that made her to start to see things. but this was just weird even for her standards. and that is saying a lot from her long long life she had live never she met someone rant and rave about what he just said. as she seen he was in his own mind theater. as she was thinking of a way to get out away from him.

"right! well lambchops and easter rabbits aside. im going to go back home now pervo the clown." said kagome flatley

kagome grumbled about needing some mental health but she never got to far away since the crazy male took ahold of her. from behinf. and that was a bad move on his part. but she cant let him know what she was so soon. since she didnt know he was a enemy or friend. but she was going to give him a beat down if he didnt let her go.

"oh! i can't let you leave my tasty little morsel!" chirped wolf.

kagome graoned why is it always her when it came to the perverts to chase after her. as he burried his face into her silky hair once more. she was restrainging herself from killing him painfully. or kicking his ass to the ends of the earth to hell and back. the perv started to wimper once more and it was starting to ger realy realy creepy.

"i am in need of your assistance. you see. your sister virginia came acrossed my little doggy. and i would love to have him back. i have this feeling she would be more inclined to listen to me if you were present." said wolf

kagome went stiff from him nuzzling his nose deeper into her hair. as he shiffted his hold on her and muttering things that she was not even be able to hear even with her demonic hearing. as she sighed why is it her that perverts are drawn to it seemed that it was story of her misterable life it seemed.

"all the right things in all of the right places. firm and you smell like the finest od feasts, sounds like true love to me. but i need to find the prince and bring him back home, though i could bring you back home and keep you." said wolf.

thats it she had it with the pervert. she raised her hand and took a firm hold on his shirt to make him listen to her. he just crossed the line a few times. and she just had it up to there with this pervert. and she thought miroku was bad but he did it not out of being a evil person it was jus thim being him.

"now listen here you little perverted pig. keep you mother fucking hands to yourself. or else i will make you a woman. and that is not a threat." hissed kagome

"well it seems we gotten off on the wrong foot. how about we go on a date to make up for that and get to know each other.? i was thinking something rather romantic you know. a candle lit dinner for two," said wolf

wolf was being charming. there was something speacial about her. he knew she and her father was not human. he didnt know she did the blood bonds with her father and her sister. well her sister didnt knwo she had it done to her when she was asleep. but then again he had no proof on that they are not even human. so he was going to play it as he goes along. kagome punched him in the face and straighted herself up once more. as she headed back home.

"don't you even dare to fallow me." hissed kagome

wolf was gawking in that small female she has some strength in her little body. he had to find a place to crash and start his search agan and his chase after the little kagome. she was a breath of fresh hair he never ever met a female such as her before. as he watched her walk away and didnt even look back.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome made her way to where she was gooing to meet up with her sister. with her grandkits and son. gnta and hakkaku as well ayame. hakkaku was married and mated to kaugera but she was killed in the final battle. so they knew he would find another soul mate sooner or later. as they waited for virginia to show up with this dog of hers.

"virginia!" chirped ayame

ayame waved her over she was a sister to the wolves since she was the sister to kagome. and kagoem was now their leader. as they looked down to the dog and sensed there was somethiing off about the dog. kagome looked him in the eyes and wondered what in the world is this dog and why did it feel like a human mind inside of the dog.

"well he is a handsome fella that you are! and your so well behaved as well!" chirped kagome

"so where do you wish to start first?" asked ayame

"actually, forget the wallet do you think you all can take him?" asked virginia

kagome and the others looked at each other. they looked at kiarra who had her second tail under a glamor charm and her red eyes as well. they didnt know how she would habdle being around the dog. but then again kirrara was able to rip the dog a new ass if she wanted to. kirarra was after a fire nekko. the dog looked at her as if he knw what she was saying.

"we could handle it. plus kiarra would have a play mate. by the way did you see a doctor?" asked kagome

"no. i think it;s just a bump on the head. i took some aspirin before i went to bed. it is still a tad bit sore other thant that i am fine. but can you pinch me i feel like this is all a really bad dream." said virginia

weird as in how? waking through central park doing the time warp nude. or that you smoked some really good weed or some drugs weird?" asked ginta

virginia smiled those two always made her smile and never ever let her and the family down. plus then again ever since her sister came back into her life there was nothing she never wanted. and had a large family as well. but then again there was some things she wanted to know what her sister had been doing.

"never mind. but there some odd dude tried to eat my grandmother. and i think he mentioned you as well. bt i tossed him out of the window." said virginia

"you know i dont have nothing to say to what you have just said." said kagome

ayame snickered at what she had just said. she knew who she was talking about. but then again there was not much they could do about the pervert. other than he was not a wolf demon. he was some other type of wolf they have never ever came acrossed before. as she sighed and knew that her sister was not going to take this to well.. that was when their father rushed up to them.

"day what the hell is going on now.?" asked virginia

"oh thank god it is you guys." said tony

kagome sighed ginta and hakkaku yanked him through the bushs before the cops catched up to them. so he was able to explain things properly to them what the hell was going on and why the hell he was even handcuffed while the dog fallowed them to the clearing that they are in the plac where kagome loved to go and cleared her mind.

"isn't that the dog that weird guy is looking for. why not just give it back to him." said tony

they all looked at the dog and wondered why they could not get this feeling the dog wanted to tell them somehting and get their attention. while tony was watching them and now he knw that the dog was not normal if he knew his daughter and newest family members that well enough. but then again his daughter was good at what she does.

"hey i don't think he is his dog grandpa, i don't, um he is trying to say something. talk to us something like that. but we cant understand what he is saying." said tamaki

"alright you just guys watch this." said tony

kagome snapped her head up twowards their father. while hikaru and karou slapped their hands over his mouth before he did something stupid. but then again if it was what they are thinking about. he better use it so they all can hear what the dog is saying. even the wolves. kagome was mixed with wolf demon since her mateing to kouga. and slver inu from becoming sesshomaru sister. plus she had elemental powers. and the powers that naraku had from the forced mating he did to her.

"now dad beofre i tell my grandkits to let you go. you will make that wish to most likely to understand that dog there. think first. wishing that we all can hear what he is saying." said kagome

tony nodded he didnt even think on that one. while he had to think of the wording of the wish. he knew that they al wanted to know what the dog had to say. while kagome nodded to her grandkits to let him go since she saw he came to something to start to wish. their father was not good with his wording sometimes.

"i wish that wel all could understand everything this dog is saying." said tony

they all waited to see what was going to happen as a green mist made it way to the dog. they just had to wait and see what was about to happened. while tony looked at the dog and wondered if the wish had work or not. then again he knew his youngest daughter was right. well she was not that young no more sicne she was over 500 years old now. but she give him demon blood and her sister so they are going to live as long as she is.

"your in terrible danger. all of you." wendell

 **"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT IT IS SPEAKING!"** yelled virginia

hikaru and karou covered her mouth before they drawed more attention to them. plus they had to hear out the dog before they pass judgement on the. but then again there might be something to take the boredom out of their lives since nothing was going on. and they needed something interesting to happen.

"if you all value your lives you have to do exacly as i say," said wendell

"well it is a bossy thing. kinda make you think of inuyasha before he went all cray cray." said ginta

"yeah i agree there." said hakkaku

wendell didnt know what the hell a inuyasha and dindt know what cray cray ment. but then again he had this feeling that these people are the only ones who would be able to help him to get back into his real body and not of this pain in the balls dog. while he had to say the one who told the fat one ws a good idea. as they fallowed the dog to a area in the woods.

"we must find the mirror. i may not look like a mirror on the otehr side. you have to look very very closely." said wendell

"were searching fro a magic mirror that is a new one." said tamaki

kagome knew all to well on magic mirrors with the one that tried to take her remaining soul. well part of it that was not in kikyou that is. while she sighed and they looked around to see what they could find on this magic mirror. or magic that was. well the only one who was not able to know they could sesne it was virginia. when they found it kagome ordered ginta to go and get things and when he came back he had the stuff as they all went through the mirror. when they lande on the other side and looked around

"what happened here?" asked tony

"oh the same thing that happened to you old chap. troll dust." said wendell

"sounds like snorting coke." said virginia

kagome and some of the others snickered at what she had just said. while they looked around and wondered what the dog needed them to do to help out with this. while kagome laid her hand on the wall and wondered what they are going to do when they find out what they are needed to do.. but the good thing was that she didnt kinda fall into the well on this one and that is a major plus.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

* * *

kagome and the others was taking in the world maps of the place they are on so they knew what they are doing. while virgina argued with their father on what they are doing here. since she noticed that the others was even paying attention since they are enjoying what they are about to do.

"i can't go back! the police will be swarming centrak park by now". said tony

"shhhhh i smell trolls." said wendell

they all ducked some where that was able to hide them well enough. but then again there was somethng they some of them was now able to smell and that was trolls. and to tell you the truth they did not smell nice they smelled like major ass that never been bathed in a very very long time and smelled like shit and rotten piss. when they saw that the coast was clear enough as they either went back to do what they where doing before they smell the ass trolls.

"we are in the southernmost part of my i was attacked from my stepmother and turned me into this dog. this is snow white memorial prison housed the most dangerous criminals in all the nine kingdoms." said wendell

"alright back up here. what do you mean by nine?" asked ginta

"i am prince wendell. the grandson of the late snow white and soon to be crown king of the 4th whom might you all might be?" asked wendell

"i'm tonry lewis used to be a janitor. and i think you met my daughter and other family already. this is kagome my youngest. my eldest virginia, ginta and hakkaku. ayame, hikaru and karou and tamaki. and the cat is kiarra." said tony

they all nodded to their names as it was announced. while kiarra mewed her reply. while wendell had this feeling there was more to them that meets the eye. but either way they are here to help him that is all that matters. so he needed to get to the point so they knew what they had to do and where they are all at.

"look there is a dog bowl here. it must belong to the dog that had my body. it is simply outrageous!" snapped wendell

wendell started to sniff around the cell while everyone else was looking around as well. since they are interested in the place thay they are all in. while they had their weapons and things in a magical bags that miko powers was able to make bottomless. so that they had more than enough to go on for maybe a few years. and ginta was fast to gather things.

"what did she do, this woman?" ayame

"she pisoned my parents and she tried to kill me as well." said wendell

kagome and the others who knew of people like her. it sounded like she was a female naraku it seeme.d but then again they all knew what to do with a female naraku. while wendell looked at them and wondered what they are thinking about. it seemed only two fo them are not as expirenced as the rest of the little family. as kagome and the others sensed the dark and evil power that lingered in the cell.

"hey you guys ok?" asked tony

"yes just think it is best go keep a eye out cant be to sure." said kagome

kagome stumbed her way out of the door as her father was the closest one to her and caught her before she fell to the floor. while he was worried about kagome. it seemed that there was something that was going on in here if it was affected her and the other demons as wel. so he needed to know what they are dealing with. but after that she passed out and the door was slammed shut in the others faces.

 **"KAGOME! YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"** yelled tony

 **"GET AWAY FROM OUR LEADER AND SISTER!"** yelled the they others

 **"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!"** yelled tamaki

 **"GET AWAY FROM OUR GRANDMA!"** yella hikaru and karou

their yelling was not waking her up she was zonked out and not a good thing if they get ahold of the jewel. but the good thing was that the jewel goes inside of her since it was her soul when she was in a sistuation like this. the wolves are going to go crazy since this was their leader and sister that was getting kidnapped.

 **"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"** yelled tamaki

tamaki and the twins started to bang on the door to see if they could get anyone attention. while ginta and hakkaku was ramming into the door seeing if they are able to open it. but then again there was something that was making sure that no one was able to escape from the cell of two full blooded wolf demons was not able to take down the door. ayame was glaring at the prince dog.

"i...i wasn't scared. it just that people mustn't see me as a dog you guys... it would be deeply deeply embarrassing," said wendell

"oh just wait when we get out of here ill make you feel what embarassment will feel like. and believe me kagome is the best at what she does. and so am i." hissed ayame

wendell gumped at what the she wolf had just hissed out to him. now he knew that he was messing with people who would be able to kill him with a single finger if they wanted to. while he still his under the table and pissed all voer the place sine what she had said affected him badly when it came down to this.

"plus we could care the fuck less." said hikaru

"that your a freaking dog." said karou

hikaru and karou was going to skin them a dog alve for this. who cares that he is a freaking dog. they could care less and that was final. that was their grandmotehr that was just kidnapped. and like hell they would think they would know that their soon to be king was a freaking dog. and the dog mind was in the soon to be kings body.

 **"HELP! HELP MY MOTHER HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED MY SMEELY FAT ASS TROLLS!"** yelled tamaki

the man frowned at the group in the qqueens cell when he looked downwards as if he knew what he was looking at. but then again they was in the queen cell and the dog who happened to be the real soon to be king was in the dog body that was the queens dog who was now the soon to be kings mind.

"alright. open it up. and lets us have a look inside."

virginia and ayame took a step back and yanked tamaki and the twins with then and the door throwing tony back a little creepy smile. they needed to track down kagome before something happened to her. but then again virginia was the only one who didnt know what her sister was able to do. while the wolves hoped kagome will rip them a new one. the sound of keys jingleing. a lock turning and the hinges creaking as the door was thrown open frocing the beings in the room to hold their breaths. a stern looking man stepped for ward and took the cell in. his sneer growing deeper and deepr.

"what is this?"

"oh thank the kami;s. listen you must help us. my sister just got kidnapped by these trolls. and if you could just." said virginia

"take a hold of 'em and bring them all to the boss,"

the men came in as soon as the obvious leader of the guards left the toom. and took ahold each of them. and took them to where the govenor of the prison was. they just hoped the man would believe them since their case will be hard to prove since they were in the queen cell so that would make it look bad somewhat.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they all where pushed into the office of the prison. the guards who dragged them in rather roughly by the way stood behind them. while wendell was by then on a rose and leash forced to sit on their side. they wondered where kiarra is at they could use her at this point in time. they wanted to know if they are going to let them all go.

"some kind of spell make the lads been laid up fro over a day or every inch of the prison and there no sign of the queen."

ayame and virginia looked towards the man that stood behind the desk with lght filtering from from a slitted window making him look creepy as hel. and shadowed to give off the creepy affect. plus he was creeping the demons out and that is saying something when that happens. as he spead his hands over the desk.

"i have been the govenor of this prison for twelve years. no prisoner had ever escaped."

the silence after his little speech weighed slightly on their minds. tamaki clutched to ayame he was scared that he was going to be stuck in a cell with big balla of the 9 kingdoms. even hikaaru and karou was freaking out from this. they didnt want to go to prison they are to young and would be bets on them who will get their asses first.

"that is a really impressive record sir." said ginta

"whatever you do don't tell him i am a dog." said wendell

everyone glared at the soon to be king dog for what he had just said. oh he was the one who was going to get it after they get their asses out of there. but then again the prince needed some humiliation to teach him something. when wendell saw a glint in their eyes and knew that he was going to get it.

"speak when you spoken to!"

virginia and ayame and tamaki jumped slightly at the sudden bark of a command. while the others felt a tad bit uncomforatble. and more or less that was about to make a dog fur coat out of wendell. ayame was plotting out what and how to get the pussy soon to be king on what he had done is going to have actions that will happen.

"because the queen had got some terrible whole kingdom may be in jeopardy, no one must know that i am helpless." said wendell.

they all snorted on that one. hell inuyasha on the night of the new moon was never ashamed from that. but this dude who is a freaking dog now will learn a few things while they knew each and become friends. one they wont take orders from him. and two he was going to learn everything will not go his way.

"alright where is the queen?"

glancing at each other who shared a breaif look, as they turned to face the man in front of them. who really really needed to get some teeth whiting and a breath mint since his breath smelt like straight up ass crack as if he was licking ass daily. they were trying to not vomit from the awful ass brreath.

"i wish i was home. wish that the rest of us back in kagome's house right now." said tony

everyone face palmed from what he had just said out load. and that nothing was happening from the wish he wished for. if only they stayed in new york in stead of following a freaking dog through a magic mirror. but then again their father was being chased by the freaking cops since he was being accused to a bank robbery.

"well, it seems that you are not."

"dad." said virginia

virginia and everyone else grew worried when a rather strange sound started from deep in his stomach as he started to cough and hack. ginta and hakkaku patted his back to help the poor guy out. as he begain pounding a fist against his chest. trying to get out what ever it was trying to get up. that is when he barfed out whatever it was that he was trying to get out of his throat.

"eeeeewww," said hikaru and karou and tamaki

"yeah that is just nasty." said ayame

now they all wanted to barf from what they had just seen. it looked like a huge piece of shit that came out of his mouth, it even had green fumes coming from it. that make it look more like a smelly piece of shit. while wendell knew what he had just hacked up from his throat. and as a dog from face palming as a dog would be able to.

"oh no anthony, you didnt swallow a dragon dumpling you moron." said wendell

everyone glared at wendell direction gald to see he let ou a starleing whimper and turned his head away, as they grumbled something insulting to him for what he had just said the guy had no sense of a filter to his mouth and that is another thing that they are going to fix that as well since he needed to learn to keep somethings to himself.

"well i guess that means i've had all my wish's huh?" asked tony

"how did the queen escape?"

"we are tellin gyou we have no idea!" snapped tony

"and why were you all found locked in her empty cell!"

the govenor was pacing,stormng iron fence, not even listening to a word that they all were telling them that they had no clue who this queen it. well only wendell does. they are just along for the ride that sbasically it. and now they had to find a way to get him to figure out what and how they are going to escape from this shit hole.

"we all all just innocent victim. we've never been in trouble with the police before." said ayame

"look we all came from another realm or another dimension. we came here from a differ led by that prissy dog there. and who si prince wendell". said tony

"i told you not to say that." said wendell

ayame hissed and punched the dog in the head he was getting on her nerves with im better than you way of thinking. while the govener was atching a brow from what he was seeing its like they are a big family or something. but one thing he was not able to do is to put the children away in the prison.

"prince wendell."

the govenor spun about and made his way back to stand before them. with a skull topped cane with him. he wanted to make a point to thema nd that is what he was going to do. while ayame was worried about kagome hoping she would be ok until they get there. plus they knew she would slaughter them if they cross the line.

"we traveled to a magical kingdom through a freaking magic mirror that. for some reason opened where we live at. and kagome had been kidnapped by trolls.i know the truth sounds more like a cry for help than the truth." said ayame

"that is the queen down. she had been permitted to keep him in her cell for three years. so dont insult my intelligence,"

ayame was close to use her demonic powers and kill everyone in this prison well only the guards because they are not worth the life they are living. plus wendell needed to take a look and change things in this shit hole of a prison. and that is something they will bring up to him during their travels here in the 9 kingdoms.

"we are not. we are telling it's the truth. alright fine, i'll prove it, bark once if i am telling the truth." said tony

all eyes turned towards the dog that simply laid there. no longr showing any sign that he wad going to do what he was asked. and that pissed them off further and wanting to skin him alive more and more. wendell felt a chill run up his back knowing that he was pissing them off more and more from what he was doing.

"i have no intention of barking anthony." said wendell

"you know we are going to skin you alive after we are free." hissed ayame

ayame cracked her claws to let him knwo that she was speaking the truth. but then again wendell was not even paying attenion and only cared about what people thought about him. and that is not going to float over with the people that he had just teamed up with and the beings who is supposed to be helping him. the govenor slapped his cane against the desk. the snap echoed shortly around the room.

"that is enough! i'll get the truth out of you all soon enough. warden! issue prison uniforms and put them in with acorn the dwarf and clayface the goblin."

"wait youc ant do this. this is all a misunderstanding. and they are just kinds let them go." pleaded tony

virginia and ayame was struggling to go after them. as the man stood up straight with firm hands on the two ladies int he room. they never get much woman insife of the prison. but then again there was more or less dont know what they are going to do about them yet.

"what do you want to do with the ladies and the queens dog?"

"get the furnace going. i'll slip some rat poison in his dinner tonight and chuck him in the incinerator tomorrow. as for the females. but them in my quarters. i'l have to send for a prison carriage besides the queen we don't take female inmates here. i don't needed the other inamte's learning about them."

the last two men nodded their heads in understandng and bean to drag ayame and virginia away and a third one took the dog with had to think of something quick before they kill off the real wendell. this is when they needed kagome she would rip this whole prison apart for locking her son and grandsons up.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome_

kagome captors tossed her about as if they didn't care her back was stinging and was bleeding damn naraku for cursing her back and branding her. wolf was peeking from around the corner having caught her scent mixed with blood and trolls and followed. he growled lowly to himself. making a quick dash for a tree. he hid behind it and watched on. almost helplessly. as the trolls stole a boat and was quckly making work setting off. even though they were bickering with each other over the most stupidist things. seeing a lone row boat just hidden from their sights wolf quickly making his way towards it and setting off after just couldn't let them get away with his little lamb. he was in love and he knew off the shore as the boat drfited off. even with the distance between them. he could easily make out what it was that they are bickering about.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

wolf was keeping close to any and all shrub,bush or tree and outcropping to hide hismelf. his own mind was working overtime he could get her out of there. but most importantly at his side. he panted lightly after jumping over some form of fallen rubble. the giant statue that lines the main road to the troll castle. surprising enough the troll were quiet. it made the screeching of the vultures that aways that floack around the troll kingdom. soon enough the castle was in view. and his mind was in overdrive of how he was going to get in there with out getting caught. but most importantly getting out of there with his sweet little lamb with out getting caught. the trolls was speaking suddenly took him away from his musing.

"look she is waking up."

"good morning."

their laughter was nasal sounding and annoying. but it was what had been said that caused his heart to skip a beat. oh yes he is most definitely in love with the firefly of a female. there was no other explanation. it did certainly explain smoe things. this is the reason why he ignored the queen ordered of finding the dog. he wanted to prove he was a good wolf. he was forced to halt when the trolls themselves finally stopped and hauled his kagome over to the cart. while some of the guards moved formward to retrieve the horse and cart. now it was truly time for the hard part.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else_

ayame and virginia pressed themselves into a coner of the room. as ayame, virginia and wendell had been there. ayame sent kiarra to hunt down kagome to see if she was ok while they are locked up. it was their duty tosave his muttfaced ass from the fate the govenor had set out for him. honestly. they was more concerened for tamaki and the twinss. they had no idea what prison was like here in this world and what they would do to tamaki and the twins. and for kagome. ayame and virginia didnt have mich know how on the trolls. plus there was no trolls in the time when kagome and ayame and the others had met. plus this was the first travels that virginia has been on. wendell had after about half and hour. moved and joined them atop of the bed they are sitting on.

"you guys over here. behind the govenors door." said wendell.

ayame and virginia perked up from this and make their way over to the door. they wanted to see if the others was ok. but they wasnt going to risk their only chance at talking to each other. but ayame needed to know if the cubs of their little group was ok. even tamaki who seemed to be the most well mentally not ready fro that to happen again and he will kill who ever does try it.

"how did you know it was us?" asked tony

"well you all have different scents to each one of you. and you anthony has this unwashed smell. what are you doing?" asked wendell

tony huffed really he was the only one who was insulted on his scent. and he showered everyday to. while ginta and hakkaku snicked. while tamaki and the twins was tiered they didnt even get now sleep since they were being guard the whole time. by the two wolved any male who tried to come near them it was a death wish.

"we are scrubbing the freaking floor. what do you think we are doing muttface?" growled ginta

"have you got a bar of soap?" asked wendell

"no we are washing the floor with our spit. what the hell do you think we are washint with you stupid dog." growled tamaki

ayame and virginia sighed that was kagome temper in her son. they have a feeling on what he wanted the soap for since it was going to make a imprint of a key. but then agian they didnt even thing on letting them take the key when they had kiarra. how stupid could they be in this prison they could of gotten out. as wendell pushed the key through the crack of the door. when he was done ayame placed the key back into place.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome_

kagome let out a soft groan. her head feels like she had been pouding it on the wall like she used to when she had to deal with inuyasha. as she cracked her eyes open her glasses was gone so her eyes was going to be uncovered. she was lcoekd dwon to the chair she was occupying . she sighed and lost track on how many times she had ended up like this.

"look she is awake," strip her.

kagome arched a brow at what he had just said. what the fuck did he mean by strip her. if it was what she was tyhinking these trolls will not live for long because she will kill them for even thinking about doing that to her. the shortest and darkest of the three stood slightly off to the side with a large set if sheers.

"your a captive of the merciless trolls now."

"merciless really i could like to see how merciless you can be, and believe me i have had my fair share of shit happen to me." snapped kagome

"with out mercy and we will out beat those who claim to be more merciless than us."

kagome snorted on that one. she would like to see them try. not many has been able to copy what naraku and the other beings who was just as bad as he was. so she was going to see what stupid shit that was going try to make her feel any pain. as she sighed this was annoying and her real age was catching up to her. as rough hands grabbed a foot each.

"ah, pretty little feet. nice-y nice!"

kagome was now wondered if they all shared a brain cell together since they are all not bright and it is sad that they seemed to be sweey but that what she observed. but she was going to let them think that they had her. so they didnt catch onto that she was not human. and then again if they try anything over stepping the boundries then it was lights out for them.

"who runs your kingdom!"

"what the fuck?" asked kagime

now this was when kagome had far more intelligent answers to what they had just asked. but what should she tell them since they knew nothing of the place they just found out. it was like explaining to inuyasha when he first came to her time. and in which was a mega mistake if she only knew that he was going to turn and do what he ha done.

"who is in charge!"

the female troll hodl tightended and she dug her thumbs into her foot painfully bot that painful though. like she said before she had felt far worst and had far worst done to her than them fucking with her feet. as she played along and grunted to show them that they are harming her. but then again there was alot that she had to do to amuse them.

"the president you stupid asses." snapped kagome

"wendell was trying to gather an army from your kingdom to attack us wasn't he? wasn't he?"

the trolls was all up in kagomes face and she tried her best to not gag fromm the stink of their breath and natural oder since they smelled like straight up ass crack that has never ever been washed a day in their lives. as she sighed once more this was starting to get annoying with them the way they are going about things.

"how the fuck should i know." snapped kagome

"this could be a long torture session,"

he sister voice came to her mind about someone trying to turn her into shoes. and maybe she just figured out who had threatened her on this. and she mentlally snickered from the thought of someone being turned into shoes. but really could that even happened unless you lecter himself.

"dads here."

kagome watched curipusly as the doors apparentlyu closed and as the three shufted away from her. she sensed the magic in the room. and that magic was making him not being able to be seen. the trolls finally spoke up to their said father. she watched with interest and wondered what their father looked like and if he was even more smarter than these three.

"dad why don' you take off the shoes?"

"with these shoes i am all powerful. i can move the world."

kagome narrowed her eyes slightly ignoring the strain that was building up with how stiff that she was right now. so far what she had gathered their father was a power hungry troll,, and sadly what he had just said he could do nothing of the kind with the magic he was using it was only to make him invisable thats all the magic was doing. he was just stretching the truth that is.

"come on dad. just slip them off."

magic started to circle at the one known as dad feet before quickly making its way upeards revealing and older troll who was butt ugly atleast she knew all trolls are ugly. as he wavered slightly from the magic that went away from taking the shoes off. while kagome was studying what she had seen and picked the pieced of the magic apart somehtng that mikos was able to do and demons. they obiously knew it was their father maybe but the worst smeel of ass that came off of him.

"where the hell have you been? you a day later!"

the sudden bark question ripped kagome from picking the magical core apart. and back to the trolls in the room. now she knew that they are all a family and they are his kids so that is something else she mentally noted. as they stiffened and slightly before fumbling over themselves as they tried to come up with an answer for him. while daddy troll gaze finally landed on her.

"who is this? your supposed to bring back the dog!"

"forget the dog dad!"

the tallest quickly rushed behinf her chair and pushed her back into a normal sitting position. and she was more or less grateful that she was able to pop the kinks out of her neck from that. while it seemed he was going to spout off some stupid shit and she was going to have to hold back laughing her ass off.

"we've discovered another kingdom."

"the mythical tenth kingdom."

"talked of only in myth."

kagome had to say they are the most dumbest bunch of beings she had evern ran acrossed in all of her 500 years of her life. she felt the start of a headache to creep up on her. while the daddy troll was glaring at her and she wished to know what he was thinking at that very moment since he was looking at her as if she was food or something like that.

"don't talk rubbish. there is no tenth kingdom."

"oh but there is.! this woman teaches witches. one of who, put us in a box of match's!"

kagome menatlly snicked oh that was the best one that was spitted out of a beings mouth. oh she would have to think her sister once she gets out of this. a box of matchs really that was the best comback and thought that someone had to thing of when it came to a elevator. and then again from someone who never ever seen one so she understood but still deeply amused.

"you were captured, but a mere girl?"

kagome narrowed her eyes at the troll family before her. as she sighed it seemed that their brains came from their father sicne he was not that bright. hell these fools made jaken look like the hottest imp in the freaking world and that is saying alot there when it came to the imp who basically kissed her ass as he did with sesshoamru.

"they're witch's!"

"how many of their soldiers did you kill before you were captured."

"none,"

kagome grumbled mentally about being called a witch since they are not even witchs they are demons with miko and monk blood in the case of her father and son, as she sighed once again and wondered how much longer this brain fucking was going to last because this was all that is was to her. its like the kami;s is getting some personal amusement out of her life.

"er, none survived."

"who wants to be the first to whipped first!"

"uwa! its ture!"

she kinda felt bad for them to who was trying to prove themself to their father. and rolled her mismatched eyes in annoyance. this is when she would welcome anyone to kinda bust in at anytime. plus then again she would be able release maybe some miasma might help out with this little issue and use her demonic strength to get out of this. but then they pulled out the radio and started to dance to a freaking bee gee song. this was when she was thinking of death.

"you will dance for me. and when you finished dancing you will tell me how to get to your kingdom."

"well sorry ugly i left my dancing shoes at home," snapped kagome

"no worries you be dancing with these,"

kagome looked and saw him place iron shoes into the fire. yup now she knew they are going to be making her feel pain now when she seen that. and she was going to be sick as she was thinking on how bad that will hurt when they stick them on her freaking feet. but then again maybe this might be the time to say fuck it and escape. but she didnt want to let on what and who she was to these people just yet.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

kagome licked her lips as she took in the whole room. she was about to say fuck it when it came down to it and escape the way she only knew how. but that would me she would have to reveal herself. she spotted ther things with her socks and boots. along with the magic shoes as well. to be truthful she has lost track on how many times she ended up like this. the daughter troll she didnt know their names so she calle dthem as she seen them. seh grabbed a pair of tongs and changed them together in her direction before moving to the fire pit and dragged the resd hot iron shoes out. and she is happy that naraku and the other eviil bastard to see this they would find it and use it on her.

"frying ! frying tonight, frying tonight. frying tonight!"

besides the chanting in which was annoying in itself. kagome could hear the iron sizzling it srarted to remind her on what naraku had done to her back and then cursed it. he made sure she remained awake from the pain and suffering each time. and when she passed out she always was woken up. she was about to use her demonic powers and strength to get the fuck out of there. that was when a golden wrapped gift was tossed into the room. thye crouched over the box and inhaling deeply through their noses.

 **"LEATHER!"**

"listen. to the strongest bravest troll."

kagome arched a silver brow to that one what is wrong with them and leather. its like they are into leather or something. and it was down right creepy. and when she gets home she was going to burn all her leather since she hated leather now after dealing with the three stooges trolls of all things.

"it could be boots."

"and my size by the looks of things."

kagome becamed distracted when the brother and sister came over to a standoff as it looked like. and sad to say this was amusing to watch. and the tallest sibling declaed the gift was for him since he was the eldest. and that was when they all rammed into each other and knocked each and ever one of them out. kagome snickered that was rather funny.

"well hello my dear." chirped wolf

kagoem jumped from hearing the pervert. he swung intot he room as if he was tarzan. she arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell was is damage. but if that was him who helped her out than she would have to thank him. but then again he was the only one around to do so. unless one of the kamis came down and did it.

"you really are stalking me are you?" asked kagome

"i would never! stalking entails using stealth to acquire ones prey. but you my not prey. true you are a delectable little lamb that you are. and always and constantly tempting me. but unless you say otherwise. there will be no biting no eating.." said wolf

wolf leaned him heavily into her chair. and sadly this was stating to remind her of kouga and that is annoying enough. even though she missed her mate it was to much to think about him when they first met. he started to smirked smugly and wolfishly. and that was making her eye brow twitch she was going to slap him when she get out of this chair.

"back the fuck off pervo the creepy clown!" snapped kagome

kagome could feel her face instantly burning. travelling with a perverted monk who she missed by the way. and a wolf that didnt stop until she finally accepted and never was able to give him cubs because naraku murdered him and burned him alive. but she knew that he was watching over her and the others as well..

"i hope you dont mind me saying this. but i get the feeling you still dont trust me." said wolf

"trust you? what is your damage for the love that is holy! your fucking stalking you perve!" hissed kagome

kagome had to keep her eyes from glowing from her anger. she cant let out that she is a demon and has powers before she knew that he was one of the good guys yet. instantly he released the latch from the cuff around her right hand and her left one. she pished the cuffed off and slapped him for being a creepy pervert.

"what i'm doing isn't stalking, trust me. you would know if i was stalking you my dear. well actually you im not. now wait here a moment while i plan our escape. we are romantically in reckless danger." chirped wolf

kagome heard a mew and knew that it was kiarra and she had the idea on how they are going to escape. but only enough to get away frome the castle. after she tied her boots back on and pushed herself up. she made sure to check over her things her swords was there. and her weapons. thank the kamis to have spells that makes bottomless bags for them.

"i have a way out so dont freak when you see. and we are taking the shoes with it." said kagome

kiarra saw the nod of her mistress in a burst of flames she was in her larger form. while wolf was gawking now that was a new one.. but he cant complain on it. as they jumped onto the huge cats back and they took off to a safe distance from the castle. next they have to go and rescue her family from hell.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

when they made a safe distance kiarra landed and went back to her kitten form. as they started to way since the trolls seemed to be c hasing after them now. kagome mood gotten better when she seen a road up ahead. and something so familiar the old beated down paths. now she could fallow it back to the prison from hell. it caused her to pick up her pace with kiarra on her shoulder.

"kagome, ! just where do you think your going exactly?" asked wolf

kagome tried to duck around him and continued on her way with her pac e. only for him to block her way. now this was starting to het annoying for her with how he was stopping her. wolf was using his own body as a blackade to stop her. she was temped to use the miasma that naraku cursed her with to make him to move out of her way.

"back to prison. where else pervero the creepy clown." snapped kagome

"prison you see,, that wouldnt be my first choide." said wolf

"well im going back. get the others out and then go back home." snapped kagome

wolf sighed he dint know what the others was to her. but he knew her father and sister was in there. but then again he knew nothing about kagome. and hell he didnt even know she was a deadly being hin her own right. and that was something he was going to learn sooner or later if he didnt stop what he was doing.

"fine, but not this way. kagome please listen to me. you wont survive five minutes unless you follow me." said wolf

kagome bit her own words back she was only doing this to humor him. even though he knew next to nothing about her. hell she would be able to survive since she was used to this sort of thing. and that was something he will learn sooner or later. and if he didnt stop she was going to put the beads around his neck.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they came acrossed a huge ass beanstalk. any and all sunlight was instantly swallowed. makeing the forest colder and a place that naraku would even call home if he saw the place that they are all in. as her new friend for the time being since she knew she wont be able to get rid of him. he as they made their way to a stone.

"brave jack," said kagome

kagome tilted her head to the side at the inscription was a statue of a man carrying an ax, nothing too fancy or over the top. but not ugly either just simple. but she wondered if it was the jack from the storeis when she was growing up. jack and the beanstalk. but then again she was still getting used to the place.

"jack and the beanstalk. the first mayor of bean town. you know this used to be a very prosperous area before all the beanstalks sprouted all over polluting the land." said wolf.

wold was explaining what it was like before it turned into naraku welcome home whent he statue was out of sight. they continued on their way to where her family was being held. the sooner she got to the prison the sooner they could get to what her sister wanted to do was go home. while some of them wanted to help the dog and get him back to his normal self.

"the trolls were given it as their kingdom. thats why they hate prince wendell so much. he has a juicy fertile kingdom, while they have this polluted disgusting kingdom." said wolf

wehn kagome heard him start calling her name mixed with the trolls and shoes did and stopped and whistled. with the smiled that she gotten from him. but with the worry coudlnt have been stopped. even if she were paid or threatened with death she sighed and continued to walk on. he only fallowed after her. she had been kidbapped by the trolls. he had managed to find which direction she was in .

"you know for a moment there i thought you were wearing the trill kings shoes." said wolf

"why in the world would i do that?" asked kagome

"oh i don't know. to get away from me i suppose. and they tend to mess with peoples heads. making people want to put them on constantly. they can be very dangerous." said wolf

wolf saw that silver brow arch again. but he loved those eyes of hers. they are liek the rarest of gems. pink and red it was a rare sight to be seen. kagom eonly shook her head and righted the stap on her back. before they started to walk again. she was wondering if he was deep in thought when she wondered off. since she found a place to wait for him to catch up to her.

"you happen to be the only one who knows how to get back to the hell hole of a prison and sadly is willing to help me. and as for the other issue. the magical shoes dont mother me none." said kagome

kagome shrugged her shoulders not really ready to reveal to him about anything before she knew that she was abe to. but her senses has been slightly dampers. but not to the point that she wanted to put them on. she was able to block the comand of the power. plus she knew how to do it since she studies the power core of the shoes when the king took them off. wolf furrowed his borws slightly by the answer. the first bit please him meant that she wanted to be near him. or was more or less along the lines of needing to be near him, but it still meant her being near. the second bit threw him off. everyone was affected by the magical shoes. even the troll king himself was deeply addicted to them. smirking it just meant she was srong. oh he knew there was a reason he was in love with her. well a great many reason that is. but this was one of the things he can place on the list of things.

"she will bare strong pup's." said wolf

kagome narrowed her wyes at the sudden burst from the man next to her. she was somewhat lost in her own little world. and when she turned to look at him. she could tell right away he wasnt currently present. but she knew what he had just thought out lload and he must of not even realized that he was thinking out lould.

"who will what?" snapped kagome

wolf turned to her. seemed his thoughts hadnt been quite as private. and she ended up placeing a necklace around his neck. with a spark in her eye. and that seemed to make him feel uneasy from the sweet smirk she was giving him and the sparkle into her eyes. the necklace meant something.

"sit boy." snapped kagome

wolf face planted the ground and nwo knew that he was going to learn a lesson to not be a pervert with kagome. and watch out since he just figured out other that her being strong she was powerful as well. as he pushed himself up out of the hole he made of himself. and dusted himself off as she had a smiled that seemed that she was happy about something on her angelic face.

"and now after you learned your lesson. hwo did you find me in the first place.?" asked kagome

wolf hummed lightly as he turned his attention back to her. instead of the worn out old path way they are walking on. but he knew she wanted to know and he was more than happy to explain on how he traxcked her down. well the cat seemed to find her on her own. but that was interesting now it had two tails.

"when i first got kidnapped by the trolls.a nd then just now. how did you find me?" asked kahome

"i smelled you." said wolf

"why...is..that..always the answer with perverts. you smell wonderfil kagome. oh kagome i want you. oh kagome you have a nice ass. oh kagome will you bare my child. why cant you freaking males say somrthing nice about my looks. or my smarks or something that didnt involve you fucking dick for the love of kami." growled kagome

kagome stomped her foot with each world she had said, wolf knew that she needed to get that out with her ranting and raving. and he swears the cat was laughing at him. as she threw up her hands in annoyance with her new friend. he seemed to be in his wn state of shock at this point in time it seemed.

"who said this. who? who is the male?" asked wolf

wof dragged out a ow whine. before kagome knew what he was doing. he buried his nose into her neck, she could feel each and ever inhale he was doing. as it suddenly cooled down her own skin. as she wondered what the fuck he was doing. he was not any kind of wolf she had ever met before in her long life.

"what the fuck are you doing perv?" asked kagome

"sniffing for scent marks. and it seemed you had two of them. but they are faint. who were they?" asked wolf

"that is none of your business!" snappe dkagome

wolf knew he crossed the line. he felt her sadness what happened that made her feel like that. he hoped one day she would trust him with her inner most secrets. but he knew one thing that she didnt trsut him and he wouldnt either if he was her. but then again he was trying to do his best to gain that trust.

"now may we continue on our mary way." said kagome

kagome tried to move back and he followed her. she didn't expect him to find kouga mating mark. but the one mark on her was forced by naraku and she didn't like to be reminded on it. he stiffed sudden tilting his head back slightly and scented the air. looking around with a growl in the air from what he scented. hell her scenes are off since the beanstalks are messing with her nose.

"trolls and fairy dust. crip's. we are in big big trouble now." said wolf.

a suddedn eep espaced her lips as he dragged her back when he paused fro a moment. as if thinking of a good place to hide from their stalking trolls. he was panicinging and even didnt even know he was dragging the deadliest being known to man in his arms. hell the cat was jsut on for the ride.

"they got dogs. they'll sniff us out quickly!" said wolf

and just liek that they were running off again. and using kiarra would drawl their attention more and more. plus this is when she hated when she had to pretend to be and act human. but the sound of voices and dogs in the background kept growling closer and closer. if their words becomeing clearer was anything to go by. she suddenly blushing when wolf was behind her. hoisting her and kirrara up the large beanstalkk by gripping her waist it was starting to remind her of how she and kouga first met. just with out demonic birds and being kidnapped. and caves and other wolves. kirarra hopped on his shoulder. if kiarra was ok with him maybe she would be able to be abel to trust him. kagome gritted her teeth to stay silent when his hands was on her ass. he was quickly climbing up behind her when she perched herself on what one could tell was a they waited for when it was safe.

"beanstalks has a potent smell. it puts off the dogs. we shall stay up here until it is safe." said wolf

wolf dropped his arm and rubbed hia hands slightly from the coldness fo the weather that they are suffering to not be found out. while she watched him maybe he was not so bad. but she was going to wait a tad bit longer before making a final judgment on him. but then again she didnt need to be burned again like inuyasha.

"so how did you get put into all of this?" asked kagome

"oh, i um. found myself at a loose end. and..". said wolf

kagome aarched a brow and knew there was more to his story than what he was telling her. and then again she would not be able to tell a lie since the beanstalk is blocking her senses and it seemed as well kiarra was having a hard time as well. she would not be able to transform on her larger form in this place. hell she would not be able to transform into her demonic dog form in this place either.

"you were in that hell hole of a prison weren't you, why? asked kagome

nothing much. just a little sheep worrying. that's all." said wolf

wolf grin returned to which kagome couldn't help but return it. even though she hid it behind her hands as a guise of needing to warm them up. and that was something he would not know that she was smiling since she was not cold one bit with her demonic blood. and with the blood adoption to ayame cold don't bother her none.

"putting a wolf into a prison cell with out anywhere to bound. only to stare at the sky though the bars. now that inhuman." said wolf

"that is believe me i should know myself." said kagome

kagome hummed and didnt even know that she couldnt even picture her former mate in a cell. she was not able to move from being beated and raped and had other stuff done to her when naraku put her in her prison cell. hell sesshomaru would blow up the prison of he was locked away in a cell. that was when she saw his tail.

"is that a tail?" asked kagome

"yeah, so? you have succulen breast. you dont see me worrying about them at all do i?" asked wolf

kagome gave him a dead panned expression she had a tail too but she was not going to show him it. the sudden comment about her breast she bitch slapped him a crossed the face and they went back into a comfortable silence. and she knew better to not touch the tail it was something that turns the male on. something kouga and sesshomaru told her.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

after they saw the coast was clear they kept to the shadows with the scenery in the backdrop of the prison. kagome could sense that her family was in there. but the wildlife around then seemed to be talking to her. but she ignored it for the time being. it wouldnt been so bad if the current issue was at hand to go sightseeing.

"huffity-puffity! there it is!" chirped wolf

"i just hope they are ok. and what a odd way of useing words." said kagome

some distant thunder rumbled sounded of waterlapping at a nearby shore. as a crow cawing not to far were all that was heard besided their light panting for beath. she was more worried about her son and grandkits. they are to young to be in prison and that was smething that she was not thrill to think about.

"they can take care of themselves. well virginia mu sister and ayame my other sister. and gint and hakkaku can. but when it comes down to our father fat chance there. but the youngest i am more worried about." said kagome

"well from what i know about the man. i very much doubt it." said wolf

kagome sighed and knew he was right in his wording on what he had just said. but tamaki her son was still recovering from what had happened to him. his father was killed in front of him even though she loathed the man. and his mother had to do things that was disgusting to happen to you own grandchild. and she payed men to do it.

"well then all the more reason to hurry up." said kagome

wolf simplly nodded his head and dragged her along with him and soon enough, they were in a boat and rowing acrossed towards the hell hole of a prison. it felt like forever a tense forever that is. befor ethey finally reached the shore line andonce again ducking and weaving to keep hidden something that kagome knew all to well. she had her demon slayer unifrom with her in her bag but would be more comfortable in it doing this. peeking over the rock. they scanned the area to make sure it was clear. when it was, kagome took out the shoes of her bag this was when she needed to use them.

"you took the troll king shoes?" asked wolf

"how else did you expect me to get them out of that shit hole dumb dumb!" snapped kagome

kagome tossed him a look over her shoulder. hell she needed these when she was traveling looking for the jewel shards. as she put the shoes down right next to her bag. wolf sighed he knew that she was right. and he was not going lto let her go in there with out him. he just cant let her do that.

"fine. you wait here. i'll put the magical shoes on. and i'll go back inside the prison." said wold

kagome arched a brow at him she was not going to let him do that she dont even trust him enough to do so. she sent kiarra ahead with a note for ayame and her sister to let them know she was on he way to break them out. well in ayame and ginta and hakkaku terms just like old times they had to bust each other out of their locked prison when naraku and every evil bastard they had to face.

"well it is ok. i can manage on my own." said kagom

"you don't know your way around though." said wolf

"damn it. your right. but i dont think my sisters woudl trust you though nor would the others." snapped kagome

despite the seriousness of the situation. wolf couldnt help but watch her nbble on her last comment made him think on how many times she had done something like this. it brought him back the memories of being knocked out the window and landing in a trash heap. then again it didnt help his case when he tied up her grandma and sitting in a dish full of vegetables either.

"oo. i have a idea. how about i put on the shoes and you hold onto me. cause touching me then you be invisible as well." said wolf

"i thought you said they were dangerous. why put yourself at risk for people you don't know?" asked kagome

kagome narrowed her eyes at him and had a feeling what he was getting out of all this. waving her hand she brushed not only the issue and her question away. but dismissing him as well. she was after all royalty sicne she was the lady of the western lands and the house of the moon. and the lady of the eastern lands as well.

"you kno what. i put then on.. and you lead the way how about that. or else i say the "S" word and you be meeting your new best buddy the ground." said kagome

kagome said all of that in a sugary sweet tone. while wolf shivered oh how he loved this woman. she was alreadly slipping into the shoes. took a hold of his hand and started marching towards to the prison. he easily guided her where she needed to go. barely whiserping to keep themselves unheard from any of the guards or any of the prisoners.

"they'd probably put him where new prisoners usually go." said wolf

"what about my sisters and wendell?" asked kagome

a dog barking with the mewing of kiarra to alert where they needed to go. as they started off to the direction where she heard the barking and mewing. wold whimpered quietly as it was the governors quarters. and that one place he hated to see again, the man was pure evil and he did things to males that should never be done unless your gay.

"kagome is that you?" asked wendell

the question was mixed in with wendells barking and virginia as well ayame to perk up at the name they had just heard. since kiarra came back with the note they waited fro her to come and get them. when the door opened by itself something that was not odd to ayame and the fire nekko since they are used to this sort of thing.

"yes now be quiet. we dont need the guards coming to see why you two are breaking our of prison." said kagome

"no don't take the dog. he will use up all the energy from the shoes." said wolf

"let's get out of here. wendell ican you lead us to where they are keeping the others," said kagome

no sooner had the question left her lips were they following the dog. they were quickly lead to a larger cell as they filed in one by one. but were shocked to see an empty cell. ayame found behind the picture was a hole. as they all started to climb through one by one by one. wolf was the first one to go through. when they had to push tony through the hole since he clog it. and they rushed to the nearst boat t get away from the place they are in.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

* * *

they checked all the boats that were available and finally settled on one that had enough room for them all. plus ayame and hakkaku would be sharing a room anyways, as they all climbed on board. ginta and hakkaku was in the engine room. or boiler room whatever they call it in this place.

"ginta get this thing moving." snapped ayame

"i'm trying! i'm trying!" said ginta

kagome could only be thankful that ginta knew what he was doing. or trying to atleast. it seemed the troll king dimwitted children right behind them. the tinkering of ginta. the water lapping away at the boat and afew stay birds here and there were all that could be heard. but they were all prepared to hear the pin drop and notify the govenor of their location.

"oh cripes!" whined wolf

hikaru and karou lookd to their grandma since tamaki was looking at the scene before them. they only to fallow where he was looking. while the others was gawking at the dimwits that are called trolls running towards their boats. kagome sighed she knew it was time to use some of her powers since they are going to be found out sooner or later. kagome put a small about of miko powers mixed wiht miasma to only knock them out long enough to escape. as she shot the mixture of power and purple gas at them they fell backwards in a troll pile on the grass. and they all relaxed and setted out on their way.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome sighed she knew that no one saw what she had done since wolf was freaking out and trying not to piss himself. and her sister was in the room she chose, the only ones who seen was the wolves she was the leader of who was used to seeing her doing such things. but then again she only did to knock them out and not to harm them.

"you still haven't explained why he doing here?" asked ayame

kagome tuned slightly and faced ayame and her half sister. sightly hunched over and frowned at what they wanted to know. so she had to think of the correct way to explain that she cant get rid of him even if she wanted to. since he was like jaken and wont even stop fallowing her even if she told him to fuck off. and how did jaken get here,

"well he did help save my life from the dimwitted trolls. and help me get you guys out of prison. by the way. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way, Keep your back against the wall, When you're in prison, don't turn the other way, Do not bend at all, Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap, It's bad for you, Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap Someone will be waiting there for you, When you're in prison be sure to stay awake Always lie upon your back When you're in prison be sure to stay awake Keep you from attack Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch It's bad for you Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch They won't help you make it through. Follow what I say to do. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way You can make it through You can make it through." chirped kagome

hikaru and karou and as well as the others was laughing their asses off. while wolf didnt get the words that the song meant. while he saw that virginia snickered and remember the joke that sand when they were younger. and he never gets old till this day. while wolf was still confused by what the song meant.

"grandma that was the best joke yet!" chirped hikaru

"yeah you knew how to make the issue funny!" chirped karou

"yeah mama that you do!" chirped tamaki

wolf was gawking what the hell was going on. why did the twins call her grandma. and the blong boy call her mama. was thsi boy her son. but then how is it that she is a grandmother. the green imp thing was glaring at him as if he was going to set his ass on fire if he ddint stop looking atrkagome like he was.

"its a very long story fro another time." said kagome

"look what i have. breaking the cycle. heal yourself in seven days. stop balming yourself. and helpforthebedwettingchild but i picked that one up by mistake. but i got them all." chirped wolf

ayame looked at kagome and they noticed the necklace around his neck and smirked oh this was going to be funny. she put inuyasha necklace around his neck so if he was getting out of line she could make him be best buddies with the ground. so basically inuyasha best friend will be the wolfs best friend now. it seeemd that ginta and hakkaku smirked and knew what theya re looking at.

"well believe me there was something around our new friends neck that will keep him in control. or else he be making best friends with the ground. and believe me it works since that is inuyasha necklace." said ayame

"well then welcome abord." said virginia

wolf wondered who inuyasha was and the necklace around his neck must be his. kagome sighed as she relaxed in her chosen spot. simpley allowing the soft breeze and soothing motions of the boat put her at ease. it was the first time getting here she would be able to relax. and not having trolls tossing pixi dust in her sense of worlds their choice of coke here. and kidnapping her. even though she was used to this. and now her sister new found obsession with the shoes. wolf looked over to his kagome and saw that she had a peaceful expression on her face. while the others was all over the boat doing their own thing. he still wondered how in the world she was a grandmother and a mother at the same time. plus then again he didnt even know that she was like 500 years old and a demon. when he heard her hummed to let him know she was listening.

"do you often find yourself hungry for love and approval. but feel destined for rejection?" asked wolf

kagome sighed it might be one of the books he was reading and the question was rather unexpected. opening her eyes and wondered how she should answer the question since she had not been asked that for a very very long time. while jaken was talking with her father about whatever came to him mind.

"depneds on the type of love and approval you want. but right now. im more worried about my half sister and those blasted shoes." said kagome

wolf quickly tucked his book back into his jacket and qucikly followed her. since she was going over to her half sister. he was still amazed at how little interest she had shown for the shoes. saved for using them to get into the prison and do a prison break to get her family out of the hell hole of a prison.

"i didn't get to ask this earlier. but how are you guys holding up? anything interesting while i was playing house with smelly trolls.?" asked kagome

"oh, not much. though wendell did get daddy and the others whipped." said virginia

kagome bonked him in the head for getting her son and grandkits and father and brothers to wovles was a grave measure to take. so before they go home she will kill that filthy man who runs that freaking place and will suffer her wratth from what he had done to her family. virginia knew that what she just said was not the correct thing to say. as she grabbed her bag.

"cubs get your asses over here and you as well dad and ginta and hakkaku!" ordered kagome

"yes mama?" asked tamaki

"yes grandma?" asked hikaru and karou

"take your shirt soff at once." ordered kagome

they nodded and knew what she was about to do. when she saw their wounds and hissed out her displeasure. she ordered kiarra and jake since he had the staff of two heads with him to go and kill the bastards in the prison guards and the warden of the hell hole. when she saw them grow smaller. after she was done healing the wounds with her miko powers. she faced her half sister.

"it is a trick to steal my it." snapped virginia

"i would rather walk on hot coals barefoot and spend the night in naraku prison again then put those things back on me feet sister dear. so dont insult me. look i dont want to stupid shoes. i dont even want to be near them." hissed kagome

virginia warily eyes her sister the truth of the statement actually sinking in as she lowers the shoes carefully onto the floor. she didn't take her eyes off her sister until kagome turned around. and started to walk away. it was then that kagome struck. swiping the shoes she hefted and tossed them over the boat and blasted them to ash with her miko powers.

 **"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! MY SHOES! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** yelled virginia

kagome slapped her sister a crossed the face to make her see reason in how she was acting. and it was not the way she should be acting this is the reason why she would not take the seal off her to use her demonic powers even after she told her when they would ever happen. theirf ather nodded to her to tell her a job well done.

"listen to yourself sister. you just told me and our fatehr and the rest of our pack who is family and the males has gotten a whipping. and you are more or less concerned over a pare of shoes. i am disappointed in you sister. dearl." said kagome

virginia finally stopped her struggling and knew her sister was correct on what she had lectured on. and she deserved to be slapped like she had done to her. she needed to see reason in what she was dong to make sure she was doing something stupid and the shoes was controlling her. it is as if she knew what was goign on. there was alot of things sh edidnt know about her sister.

"sister? how was it you weren't affected by the shoes?" asked virginia

"i am the soul protector of a powerful object. that is now connected to my soul. and this object could destroy the world if it landed in the wrong hands and now could kill me if it was taken or could control me." said kagome

virginia blinked it seemed their father knew about this since he didnt seemed to shocked; she was nearly choking on air. it seemed wolf was gakwing as well. he didnt know this about her either. but there was more to kagome than meets the eye. and he and her half sister was going to learn alot of things about her.

"what... what did you do to ...it?" asked virginia

"like i said it is linked and forever will be to my very soul." said kagome

"why?" asked virginia

kagome only smiled and knew that her sister was only curious on what she didnt know about her. she sensed that wolf was listening as well. but then again he was only listening to know more about her. and she trusted him enough to even know this information about her so he better not stab her in the back or else he wont like what will happened to him.

"it tend's to draw the worst sort of attention and drove peopel to go mad. somethings are better to be not used." said kagome

"this is also part of you past... isn't it. the one that got you aunt serenity and souta and gramp's all killed?" asked virginia

kagome nodded and her heart clinched at the memory from coming home to see the slaugher that happed. she had to bring sesshomaru with her since she was still weak to even do anything to walk. so he helped her give them a proper grave. but there was so much she was able to do at that time from spending time in naraku prison.

"so your first tome with magic also involves a magical dog.?" asked virginia

"in a strange odd sense more or less a puppy with how he acted. you neve had the chance ot meet him and i was glad that you never did." said kagome

kagome only shrugged on how inuyasha had acted before things got worst with kikyou and him letting his beast take over. as she heald her sadness back. ti was someting that she was not able to still handle even after 500 years. but she had people with her. and she was happyt hat she was surrounded by her pack.

"why is it you sharing this now? ans why does it seemed that i am the only one and the guy over there seemed to not know?" asked virginia

"if i had told you earlyer. you would have most likely called me cray cray sister father only knew because my mother always called and told him updates and everything. and the others well l they are connected to the story one way or another. and my mother didn't believe me at first until inuyasha showed up while we were having our dinner." said kagome

virginia watched a somewhat fond smiled a crossed her sisters face as if she was remembering that day as if it was yesterday. she had a feeling that this story was not going to be a happy one in the sense of somethings that had happened to her poor poor sister and how much she had lost in the sense of things.

"well it's getting later and we must get as much rest as we can. believe me we need it." said kagome

virginia nodded to her sister and buried herself into her chosen bunk. just as their father came down to where they were. kagome started to wonder where everyone else was at. that also meant wolf and wendell so she needed to make surethey all have some sort of peace while they are on their travels.

"where is wolf and wendell?" asked kagome

"they decided to sleep up on the deck." said ginta

kagome mumbled something under her breath. as she snatched her blacket that belonged to her bed. as she headed up the stairs since she was the only one who was able to keep the peace and so was ayame. jaken and kiarra has not come back yet so they must be still having from with making those prison guards pay.

* * *

 _meanwhile on deck_

kagome ignored the look wolf was giving her and dropped the blanket onto him. she didnt need to dumbass pervert to get sick on her watch. while wolf was confused at why she was giving him a blanket for it is as if she was showing that she cared about him in her own little way. and that made his heart swell to think that.

"i know your a wolf and all. i have wolf blood in my from me former mate. ayame along with ginta and hakkaku are full blooded wolf demons. plus my son only has the blood flowing in his vains from my demonic blood lines. and i get you are not fond of tight spaces. but your no good to anyone sick." said kagome

wolf pulled the blanet into his lap and watch kagome stumble her way back below deck. he learned something else she has wolf demon blood in her. she looked so sad when she spoke of her former mate. he wondered what had happened to him. and who was her sons father. but her grandsons seemed to be mixed wit something else he was not able to figure it out. but they reminded him of foxes.

* * *

 _meanwhile the following morning_

kagome grabbing her bah and burying her head under it, while ayame grumbled about murdering someone painfully for waking them up at a ungodly hour of the morning. hell even jaken who arrived back last night. and they all thought about how someone be so freaking happy go lucky at this time of the morning.

"rise and shine! wakey! wakey!" chirped wolf

wolfs wake up call was fallowed by a short was far too early and too short for this. but then again at least he was not waking them up when it came down to inuyasha way with bitching and insulting them to get them out of bed. so it was a welcomed change to the pack that she was the alpha female to. wolf needed to learn that she was the alpha female of the pack.

"it's another beautiful day in the 4th kingdom! have a good sleep my kagome!" chirped wolf

"i'll tell you when i wake up enough." grumbled kagome

kagome lifted her head to face the happy go lucky wolf who seemed to be in a good mood as if he won the freaking money he always wanted. ayame and the others grumbled about how happy go lucky he was and wondered if he could tone it down to the non morning people. plus if they were not on a boat right now. well the prison warden nice fancy house boat kagome would sit him for waking them up to early in the morning.

"oh, you should have joined me on deck! sleeping under the stars. it was quite magnificent sight!" chirped wolf

"next time. now can you tone it down!" growled ayame

ayame lifted her head from her mate and husband hakkaku to glare at wolf. their brains are not even fully awake yet. and it been a long time to jump up from their sleep to fight a battle. and she knew he was trying to get kagome to sleep up on deck with him the next kagome flipped him the bird when he was not looking. as kagome got outo f her bed and stretched.

"ah, i can see it now. standinglly gorgous in the morning light. pert from the front and a vision from behind!" chirped wolf

kagome grabbed her things and went up on deck from her annoyance. but before she left she bitch slapped him for being a pervert. while wolf sighed as if it turned him on. while everyone either snickered from what she had just done. virginia smirked her sister knew how to handle the wolf. and that was good enough for her it seemed.

"will you stop looking at my daughter like that?" snapped tony

"what like so?" asked wolf

wolf took on a rather comical look of a wolf panting as he stared off after where kagome had gone off after slapping him. while tony wanted to slaughter the man for even dareing to look at his daughter like that. he knew that kagome can take care of herself for how long she had lived. but he was still her father and a overly protective one at that.

"i can't help it tony. it's animal passion!" chirped wolf

tony felt his face scrutch up a tad bit. he knew that the others went up on deck while he lectured wolf on being a pervert with his youngest well not the youngest daugther now more. he knew that she was one that she was able to beat the living crap out of him. plus make him eat dirt if they were not on a boat.

"look, just stay away from my daughter she had been through enough. plus you have a criminal record." said tony

tony rubbed at his brow. this was not the conversation he was picturing himself to be talking to a male who was after one of his daughter. and he was not ready to even have the man to man talk. hell he never had the chance with the bastard inuyasha. and from what he was told from serenity that kouga was a perfect gentleman and loved his daughter with his entire being.

"well how can i stay away from her. we;re on a boat. i may bump accidentally at any moment." chirped wolf

"hey stop talking about my mother as if she isn't here!" growled tamako

as if the magical words that came out of her sons mouth kagome came out of no where as if she was lurking in the shadows. she was in her demon slayer uniform. she was prepared to fight when she was needed to. while the others was getting changed as well. she wondered what her son was bitching about.

"who isn't here cub?" asked kagome

kagome taking in how the others had become still. tilted her head to the side and wondered what sort of talk they are having. well some sort of a talk that they didnt know that tamaki and her the twins was still in the room. while her cubs came and kissed her cheek and left the room so they could change their clothing next. that was when their her and her sister father head his and and a golden fish in glass was there. as they all gathered around to see what it was.

"the golden river gold fist. do you suppose this thing is magical?" asked virginia

kagome face automatically turned to a deadpan expression. oh how nice king midas came to her mind. in other words she and the others wanted nothing to do with the stupid golden fish that is more trouble than it is would one survive on gold alone in the first place. midas was proven to that fact it seemed. he truend everything he owned into gold and he went mad from the amount of gold even turned his own dauters lover into gold for the man he didnt want her to marry. then he turned her into gold since she wanted to kill her self.

"what's this? warning. do not break glass except in case of financial emergency." said tony

they all blinked at what he had just said and started to take bets on what he was going to do. kagome turned to take in her half sister before her attention shifted back to their father. theri father read something off the case. following his directions. kagome also spotted the small parchment. and they all had mentally snorted from what it had said.

"listen to this. stick your finger in my moth. then turn around 'til your face south. touch a thing that you would prize and you will not believe your eyes. here is magic to behold. all that glitters can be gold. you really think it turns everything you touch into gold?" asked tony

"i'm sure it does. but we don't really need gold do we?" asked ayame

"oh well.. i ,...no...no but it's gold right? think about the guy that used to own this boat. he was fooling everyone but is probably living in lap of luxury in some nine kingdoms condominium. with piles of gold in his backyard and everything to his hearts desires." said tony

tony was going on and on while everyone else was sharing a look. and could only silightly agree to that if he even knew that this boat was the warden's. the fish would lead to huge problems. and they all knew that tony would at some point go for the fish. hell they even had bets on how long it would take him to go and stick his finger into the fist.

"best leace it alone tony. best leave it alone." said wolf

wolf was the one who spoke the truth before any of them was able to since they are lost in their own thoughts. wolf hands that had somehow ended up on kagomes hips and squeezed for a moment before he turned around and left. it seemed that he was going to regret that action sooner or later if she even took notice on what he had been doing. but it left everyone to wonder when he placed his hands there without her knowing was she in that much of a deep thought to not notice. and if he had a thing against magic or something. first the shoes then the fish. not that she could blame him. htose shoes did prove themselves to be rather if her sister how she was reacting to those blasted shoes was proof enough for her. and it would only be a matter of time before their father would react to the magical golden fish.

"we agree with wolf. does king midas ring anyone thoughts?" asked tamaki

"so anything else happened while i had been kidnapped?" asked kagome

kagome couldn't help but ask since she was trying to get the attention of her father away from the freaking magical golden fish. while everyone muttered to what she had just asked. other than what she told them on how dimwitted the stupid trolls was. and that was sad that they were more into shoes and leather of all things. kinda rised questions to their obsessions.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome handed things out to everyone to eat. while her sister was looking at her and wondered how in the world she was so prepared to do all of this. even though yes she was a traveler but she never told her the whole story yet. and that the wolves was somewhere in the story. and how tamaki came along and her grandkits.

"i learned the hard way when i was only fifteen sister dear. have all your basics covered." chirped kagome

virginia looked down at her own appearnt breakfast. blinking at the information that her sister had just shared withher. she looked up to her sister who was munching away on her apple and water. she wanted to know what else she had in the bags. but then again how did she fit so much in such a small bag.

"what else do you have in there sister dear?" asked virginia

"some clothing. my weapons. food and some other stuff. a bottomless spell was the best miko spell that i have learned." chirped kagome

virginia had to say that what she had just said was interesting. hell she didnt even know that there was that there was such a think as a bottomless spell. but she had her weapons and she would imagin that the others had their weapons in their bags as well. jaked seemed to learn on how to make his staff smaller and strapped it to his side. plus he had a glamor on as well.

"so let me get this straight you and ayame realized that wendell spy'd on me while you were changing for bed? and then sept with you in the same bed?" asked virginia

kagome arched a brow at her sister as ayame say on the other side of virginia. they knew there was something about the dog prince they had a feeling. and the feeling was that he was crushing hard on virginia. and it was rather cute. but then again dogs and wolfs seemed to enjoy to persue her family.

"yeah. and i think he had been in his actual body. he would have been blushing." said ayame

ayame and kagome laughed their asses off. while virginia blushd deeply. kagome and ayame had to duck when she twied to swipe at them. damn smile of her sister and ayame face. but all her moved were evaded. but then again her sister and the she wolf was expert fighters. and warriors in more than one way of fighting. so she would lose in what she was trying to do.

"my my look who it is. its prince pervert himself! "chirped ayame

kagome and ayame was rolling around clutching their sides from laughing their asses off. while wendell pinned his ears and let out a muffle sound. it was hard to even tell what it was. but if they could. but they was sure it was something chocking sounds from what ayame had chipred out to the dog prince.

"yes well..." said wendell

"hey as long as me and kagome is not involved in any of your fantasies. then we are cool with it. and maybe my mate and husband and the other males of the boat. who knows if you also like the company of other men as well woman." chirped ayame

ayame helped kagome to sit up properly while the males on the boat spit out what they were drinking since they heard what ayame just blurted out. oh how revenge was so sweet when you are able to have it. plus that was for him being a ass and not helping out back at the prison when they needed him to do what they told him to do.

"yes. and your have a guy that almost ate my grandmother sniffing after you sister dear," said virginia

kagome chocked for a moment on her drink. hell she had worst male's than wolf chasing and stalkign her than him. while she knew that she was joking but the poor guy didnt mean to atleast he appplogized and tried to make it up to her that he didnt mean to. plus her grandmother was a bitch. and virginia knew that her sister hated her grandmother and so did their father. hell their father even complmented on what wolf had done. hell yes she know her grandmother was a nasty person to some people. but she was still her grandma.

"yeah sadly it is nothing new to me. beleive me i had demons and other beings worst than him stalking me. and plus he didnt watch me and ayame strip wirh out our knowledge and then sneak off to my bed. oh who knew if hid watched the my cubs strip and our father and ginta and hakkaku. hell how do you know if he dont swing both way." said kagome

kagome looked like she was distant from a memory of miroku who always snuck up on them when they were bathing. hell miroku swang both ways. he grabbed inuyasha ass. he even had balls to grab sesshomaru ass and cock and them took off running with the worlds largest smirk on his face, but he did love sango with all his heart. and sadly he loved her more than a sister.

"what? oh yeah. just remembering something i rather not wish to speak about." said kagome

virginia smiled and stood up to go and talk to their father. that left ayame and kagome and wendell. now it was time to have a nice little chat with him for his feelings that he had for said sister. she wanted to make sure he was not going to mess with her head. and use her for something that would not be correct.

"so you have a thing for my dear half sister?" asked kagome

"i beg your pardon?" asked wendell

ayame and kagome smirked they knew they got his attention. hell he was not the only royal on this boat. and he was going to learn that messing with the royalty on this boat was something he was going to learn real fast. plus they could tell that he was blushing even not being in his human form that is.

"we are just saying. you must have an attraction for her. to watch her strip and then jump into the bed." said ayame

ayame shrugged her shoulders it was not only her and kagome he spied on he spied on virginia as well. he was the miroku of their group. then again wolf was kouga and miroku together. but she knew that he might be kagomes mate. even though she was given another chance to have another mate. they do have their luck on that.

"i already apologized to you guys about that. plus i only like woman i dont have attraction to males. so i feel that i dont need to explain myself to the two of you." said wendell

kagome and ayame arched a brow at him. who does he think he was talking to. wendell knew he just snapped at the wrong people. hell he felt and tasted what they are feeling. and he gulped from what he was feeling. ayame and kagome glared at him he was going to learn real fast that he was not going to talk down to them like that. kagome had another necklace to put around his neck as well. and so she did and smirked at it.

"well mister your going to learn real fast on how you talk down to us. your not the only royal on this boat. and for your information we are looking out for my half sister. so if you hurt or mess with my sisters head. you wont only be dealing with how father. you will be dealingf with me and the rest of her family. and believe me you will not like what i will do to you. and that necklace around your neck is the same as wolfs. your going to learn a few things on how you speak and treat people." snapped kagome

"i like you kagome you speak what is on your mind. and for my feeling im not sure what they are at this time. but if i have to speak to someone as a friend it would be you and ayame since you are friends." said wendell

"thank you and we wil be here to listen." said ayame

a silence settled over them as they simply sat there. enjoying eachtoehr. and the quite. but ginta and hakkaku rushed out of the area looking like they seen something they shouldnt of seen. or that her father did something that he shouldnt have done. as she groaned and wondered what the hell was going on.

"kagome your father stuck his finger into the fish mouth." said ginta

kagome rolled her eyes that man would be the death of them all. f that man also would never ever learn. first the wishs that sent the cops after him. somehow she was still not knowing the story to that one. then he got himself involved into getting stuck in prison with her son and grandkits , ginta and hakkaku and her sister and ayame who was like a sister to her. now this was topping everything he has done so far off. and if he was wth her during her travels with the jewel her father would never lasted long. and she hated to say that in a mean way it was just the truth. she sighed and got up to go and deal with this issue.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

* * *

kagme and ayame and the others gathered on deck since her and virginia father now has a sparkling golden pinky. while they all was doing their own thing. while keeping away from the pinky that was sparkling gold. her and virginia was watching out with hakkaku see if they could get a glimps of acorn the troll to see if he still had the blasted mirrior. as she took out the beads that she was stringing.

"what is that?" asked virginia

"oh i started to make traditional prayer beads. the ones arround my wrsit belonged to a dear friend of mne". said kagome

ayame smiled miroku was a good friend he was interesting to say the least. he was a pervert but not the bad pervert that you wanted to hate. the pervert in his has been passed down from his father and his father before him. so it was a male thing in his family so they never judged him on the fact that he couldnt coldtrol what he was doing half the time. viriginia had a set around her wrist and hers was pink with glitter in them as she walked off to talk to ayame. since her sister went to her book dan brown inferno. wolf suddenly stood up and moved and stood next to her.

"something wrong?" asked kagome

wolf glanced quickly to her half sister and to ayame. he was startle by the question. as he turned to look at the ruins in the far distance. he had this sick feeling as if the evil bitch was there. and he had a feeling that she would be seeing him with his new bunch of friends. he didnt need her to scare them off.

nothing just a feeling." said wolf

kagome arched a silver brow at him. he was upset about the ruins or something. even though she didnt even know why he would be. as she zeroed in on the ruins to see if she was able to sense whatever was living inside of those was something or somethings there. it reminded her of some old wound that eas left to heal on its own. but her thoughts was stopped when wendell said something.

"anthony, i feel funny and off. its like i am two people at once." said wendell

they all looked at him and wondered why he would be feeling like that. but then again kagome would be the only one who would understand what he was feeling since she was one who lived with half a soul for kami knows how long. it took years and years to rid naraku from the world.

"i have to go to that castle." said wendell

"wnat castle? its and old ruin, why go there? lets go towards acorn boat." said tony

kagome and the others was lost now. they didnt agree with wendell;s action. it was only bound to happen to get them all into trouble and they would have to fight it out with the enemy. tony tired to call the rpince back since he jumped into the water. it seemed that ginta and hakkaku was as well. as they continued on towards where acorns boat had most likely been. well hopefully socked. kagome and some of the others was not to sure with the ruins ahead of them. wolf and wendell had started to act strange,

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they finally docked their boat and started to ask for where acorn the dwarf had wondered off to. so they struck luck when they came acrossed a slightly older man as he was loading his belongings into the boat that the dwarf had used. and it seemed had sold to this man for a price. so they needed to see where he had gone off to and what he traded for.

"he left less than half an hour ago.?" asked ayame

"with the rest of the stuff that was in this very boat."

they all groaned and wondered where the dammed dwarf had wondered off. while kagome didnt even know who the dwarf was and didnt really care. since this was what some of them needed in their boreing life. they are ones for adventure. they wondered if wendell was ok and found what he was looking for.

"yup,"

"when is he coming back?" asked tamaki

"he's not. he swapped this lovely boat for my horse and carriage. i recons i got a great deal on this."

kagome shifted a tad bit as she took in as much as she could of the town around her. everyone else did as she was doing. but now they had to track down the dwarf who had the portal in which happened to be a mirror. but then again it was better than a well of all things. so the portal they used to get here was much better how she started to travel.

"well which way did he go?" asked ginta

"he said he was taking the road through the forest. if you all hurry up you might still be able to catch up to him."

wolf spke up quickly after that answer taking hold of kagome hand and dragged her behind him. she was quickly being accustomed to his sudden actions and mood swings when they are involving her. its just something that she was use to because of how kouga was but he was protective and that was sweet when it came down to things.

"good idea! good idea! lets go,lets go!" chirped wolf

"hey hold on cowboy. what about wendell?" asked tony

kagome tumbled lightly into wolf when he stopped and turend at tonry questions. the action allowed him to wrap a arm around kagome waist. which she was sure it was more than to simply keep her balanced. while her father was glaring at him fo being the way he was with his daughter. bad enough the dog prince is chasing after hs other daughter.

"well...he's wants to be on his own." said wolf

tony looked back at where their boat was docked. still holding his enchanted pinky in the air as if it was a classy way. in some ways it was funny how it looked. it would be more funny of the middle finger was the one that was cursed from the golden fish. walking around with a golden sparkling middle finger around . and seeing people look like he was flipping the bird with golden glitter around it.

"my heart is breaking tony. but lets follow the mirror. look. ton'. you said it yourself and the rest of you as well. he must had a reason to wonder off like he did." said wolf

"i know but i... it feels weird just leaving him here. he mist have run off for some reason." said tony

"your going to lose that mirror." said wolf

"look wait here for like 15 minuts." said tony

tony waved his free hand and was already gone before anyone else could say anything. so they might as well explore and see what they are going find in this town here. while tony was going to hunt down the dog prince that ran off with out even telling them what the hell and where the hell he was going. and it didnt help they had a bad feeling about this.

"either we use this time to get supplies or we go after our father and keep something from happening." said kagome

"what do you mean, keep something from happening?" asked virginia

"no offense sister dear, cause aur father is sweet guy. but since everything started. hes been getting into trouble." said kagome

virginia pouted slightly not something she could really argue with there. their father seemed to be really really bad at all of this. but she wont admit it out load though her sister was more less the out spoken one and she was more of the quiet one. while she always wished she could be more like her sister and how she didnt care what she had said.

"he's running aroundwildly with that midas touch thing still active. and that was what hikaru and karou nick nammed the finger." said kagome

with a strangle groan virginia nodded her head and was the first to move for the forward after a few steps kagoem looked over to wolf. and wondered what the hell he was doing there was something off about him right now. but she didnt know why but it felt like he was trying to hide from something or someone in this town. or the ruins that is.

"are we going to follow or not?" asked ayame

he only nodded and started to fallow them to go where they knew where tony had ran off to. their pace quickened after a few minues and the one or two people they asked and pointed in the direction that he had ran off im. that was when they found him. and they wondered what in the world happened. it seemed he had been doing to walk of shame it seemed.

"dad! oh thank kami your ok! dud you find wendell? are you arigt?" asked kagome

tony opened his mouth as if to answer the question. but closed his mouth then opening it again. he quickly took on a ecstatic expression that threw them off slightly. but his words caused them all to cheer that was something they were not expecting to do when they found him. but there was something he was keeping from them.

"i defeated the trolls,! thats the good news!" chirped toney

"defeated the trolls? how?" asked tamaki

"wait, good news? are you saything there's bad news as well?" asked hikaru

hkaru and his twin brother being fox demons with silver inu and wolf and priest powers in them they could sense there was something off about this. and onething that his pinky was no longer giltering gold no more so what the hell did he do to defeat the trolls and where was the dog prince was the other question.

"weeeeelllllllll... do you think that boat has a chizzle?" asked tonry

they just stared tony down. wondering f he did have an accident and recieved a bump on the head or something. tony sighed at all of their expressions that they are giving him. he made them fallow him to where he left the golden dog prince and the golden trolls. as he fallowed him and wondered what the hell he was doing.

* * *

 _meanwhiile a little while later_

they all came upon a sight they should have expected to see with the golden pinky in all. three trolls after windell but the four of them was all frozen golden statures. and they had to say that it would been a wonderful piece of art if it wasnt wendell in that gold. now they had to figure out how to get him free from his golden prison.

"really dad?" asked kagome

kagoem pinched the bridge of her nose. she would expected this type of thing from inuyasha of all people. but not her father. even though he did it out to make him safe. but now they had more work to get done to free a dammed dog prince from a golden prison that he didnt even deserve to be placed in.

"i think he'll separate from the others rea lly." said tony

kagome sighed while shakig her hear. virginia seemed to be honestly upset over this that their father had just done. while the others was trying to figure out how make him not be gold no more. that was a tricky part. kagome slapped wolf in the back of the head for even laughing at this. it was not funny in the least.

"right. time to get him separated from this and continued on our marry and hakkaku go and get a chizsel." said kagome

hakkaku nodded and rushed off back to the boat and they waited here so they could see what they are going to do. plus she would not be able to use her claws since it was something that would probably damage him if she even tried.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

that night she was asking if they could wach do simple task's, well mostly her father and her half sister and wolf. so she sent her half sister to fetch fire wood. while with what was braught back tony to set the rest up around the fire pit for them to later sleep. she was very much at peace as was the others since this something they had done so many times. but it had been a while for them to do so. their dinner was light. much to their disappoint,ent. save for kagome and the others that is where they shared stories and jokes. wolf happily and eagerly pulled out the blanket that kagome had given him.

"where did you get that?" asked virginia

"kagoem given it to me," said wolf

all turned who didnt knwo she had done that. kagome only waved it off to let them know it was only a act of kindness so he didnt get sick or anything. they all nodded to what she was telling them. but then again there was alot of stuff about wolf was questionable for what he does and says around kagome.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

kagome wokde up that morning feeling warm, safe and very comfortable. making her want to go back to bed. she curled tighter around the source of her warmth and nuzzzled her naose against it. and letting a happy hum from her throat. a steady low and strong sound beat beneath her ear. and she could feel a soft rise and fall. as he brows furrowed in confusion. her mind came back to the world of the living. that the pillow's deos not beat or rise and fall. that was usely softer and didnt smell of nature. smoke or earthly musk. her eyes snapped open when said pillow shifted on its own.

"good morning." said wolf

looking down she was met with a sight of a dark blue suit jacket and maroon vest. her eyes fallowing it upwards path and blinked rapidly when she locked gazes with wolf. who looked who looked ay to happy for his own good, and she was wondering how the fuck he got over to her and started to cuddle at night.

"morning." said kagome

when she realized what she had done. a heat bloomed into her face. slowly she untangled herself from him. her face was red with anger. oh he was going to get it for this one. didnt he know to stay away. and for the love that is holy he had a fucking boner of all things. what his wrong with this man. it seeemd that kouga had better manors than this wolf.

"sleep well?" asked wolf

"very well, thank you." said kagome

kagome moved over to the fire moving the glwoing embers about and adding more dried leaves into the fire pit. maybe she should make something for the road so they had something to eat and drink along the way. as she started on making their lunch for their meals for the road. and one thig she was happy about this she didnt have to make ramen.

"come on lets go freshen up. then we can have sme breakfast and move out." said kagome

virginia and ayame nodded and took the and followed her since she sniffed out a small fresh water hotspring that was nearby. it was a godsend that there was one here. and they are going to take the advantage of what is given to them by nature and never complain abou tit. and hoped that wolf would remain back with the other men.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

the ladies made their way back to camp and saw them making something. it seemed that ginta and hakkaku was doing to cooking since they sat out the others for even dareing to burned the food since they hunted before they came back to camp from their bath. they k new what they are doing. they kicked wolf out of the hunt party since he sucked.

"what are you doing?" asked ayame

"were making sadwichs". said tamaki

tony lack of luuster in his grandson who idea was not such a bad one. kagome attention went back to the dog prince. she tryed to get him out with her powers. but none seemed to be working. as if it was rejecting it. plus they all knew her full story now. her father took it easy she had to live through out time again but her sister was still baffled.

"good thinking cubs that is something that we can use on the road." said ayame

as they all packed up camp to get back on the road. they had to hunt themselves down a mirror and get the dog prince out of his golden prison and then back to his normal body. and then hunt down the mirror and then head home. while they all was stuck in their own little world or thoughts or conversation.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter 6_

* * *

wolf was doing everything to lead them through the forest. while hopefully they are still following him. though he as more interested in them covering their tracks. it made her wonder who in the world this huntsman really is. but then again she knew that they would never ever want to meet him face to face since they are non humans. they had made a few stops. nature calls and all that. but wolf was pushing them to get through the forest as quickly and safely as possible. they cold senses a familiar to all of this in their past. it was kinda funny on how magical objects always fallowed her around. tony was in the rear.

"is it just me. or do you hear moaning?" asked tony

they ducked from some low hanging branches while they knew what he was hearing and it was creepy. not even naraku was able to go this creepy and there was alot that evil fucker was able to do. and for the longest time they thought he would never ever die since it took them forever to kill him but at the coast of their loved ones.

"i hear moaning as well." said virginia

"you hear lots of things this forest is magical.". said wolf

wolf helped kagome and then virginia over the fallen log in the woods. once again taking the point of someone who knows the place than they do. plus they highly doubt that wendell even know where they are and what to do. since he was a pampered prince and he would not even know how to fight if his life depended on it. sadly it lead them into a small clearing that was filled with dead animals hanging from the branches. bloody traps that was still shockingly and disturbingly fresh as well creaking quietly as they swung just so. racks proudly displayed white animal skulls and verious fur's as well signs posed about the area. kagome and the otehrs subconsciously shuffed to wolfs back the place was giving her the creeps. and she sure as hell thinking that narakau would end up becoming friends with this dude.

"do you know where the hell we are going?" asked ayame

wolf wrapped a arm back around him and managed to place his hand on the small of kagome back. he felt something on her back that was cursed. but he had to think that was the marking that she told them about in her story. but ayame was wondering why this man was so cruel to be even doing this.

"i'm fallowing my nose." said wolf

wolfs actions brought ger sine comfort in which pissed her off to no ends. after everything she had been through she was not even fazed by the dead animals. but the place had this ccreepy feel all around it. and she didnt like the feeling it was giving to her. and that is something she wanted to do to get the fuck out of there.

"who is this huntsman?" asked hikaru

"yeah? asked karou

"from the looks of things someone we dont want to meet in person." said kagome

they left the clearing and was happy to get away from the creepy place. after a ffew mnutes later did she release her hold on wolf and moved away from him. since there was nothing there to creep her out anymore. wolf pouted from her scooting away from him as if she was thinking he had germs or something.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they continued to walk and mostl in silence. even long after the sun had started to set. the forest had grown darl the moaning had not really stopped. but other noises started up, a few howls here and there. and screeches echoed around them. as well as the crickets. kagome could tell that her father and half sister were getting tired. and so was she to be truthful. but wolf kepted pushing them. the threat of the huntsman that was in fact hunting them was the fuel he used on them.

"we can't stop walking on through the night." said tony

tony sighed as they stepped over another falled log. wolf spared the other man and other males in the group since tamaki was on ginta back and hikaru and karou was on hakkaku back since he was stronger. whiel jaken was on the shoulder of ayame he was not able to walk no more and kiarra was on virginia shoulder.

"yes we can." snapped wolf

ayame stood betweent he two of them. catching their breaths at the small break they were gifted. tony comment managed to give them. hearing noises they shared looks beofre taking a few steps forwards. they looked torwards wolf. and wondered what was going on and who these people they seemed rather livly. then tehy heard a horse neighing and snorting. stepping around a tree and quietly pushing the branches away at the sight of a camp was greeted to them.

"gypsies," said wolf

wolf answered theri unasked questions and even though some of them always wanted to meet a gypsy. hoses,wagons, walls made of strung up fabrics toed between trees. then there were the few people they could see. their demonic hearing was telling them there were many more. lights and the scents of meat cooking. tony and ayame leaned in closer.

"what do we do now?" asked hakkaku

a branch snapped just in front of them and they all reared back to move away quickly. but the men that surprised them was armed but those lame weapons wont be able to harm them though. a dew had managaed to sneal up behind them. kagome looked at the men and some of them are rather goodlooking but not her type though.

"why join of course."

the man leading this small group of gypdies answered hakkaku question. with out any choice in the matter they followed them bakc to their came and hiped they wont try anything funny to them. but then again they seemed kind and not the evil kind. plus their aura was shinig with kindness and warmth.

* * *

m _eanwhile a little while later_

they all walked into the heart of the camp all eyes quickly falled onto them. two of the men stood at theri sides. making surre they obviously didnt try to escape, even though they would not be abel to stop them if they use their demonic speed. the rest of them took a step forward as if they are looking at them.

"poachers. they'd kill us if they so choose. dont deny anything they give you. but dont eat anything unless you seen them eat it first." warned wolf

they all nodded he knew their demonic hearing was able to catch what he was telling them. he was making sure they all understood what to do and not to do when they are in this camp. kagome was looking around she seemed interested in all the things they had hanging up and the decorations they seemed to have hand made.

"reminds me of dinner at your grandmothers. and your grandfathers kagome." said tony

tony griped as if a memory of kagome grandfather throwing paper in his face calling him a demon. sometimes he and virginia grandmother would have gotten along as well. but then again the old man would of stuck his nose up at her because the ex wife mother was nothing but a bitch and he and kagome hated her guts. they all were ushered to sit on a log close to the fire. hikaru and karou and tamaki as well jaken was told quickly on what was going on. and tony was keeping a tight watch with ginta and hakkaku on everytone around them. as well on wendell. kagome sat down frist. followed by wolf. then everyone else followed after that.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

someone off to the side dragged a bow acrossed a violin playing a few notes. obviously signalling a few others step forwards. and soon there was a song and dance started. it was spirited lie a old pre revolution russian song and dance. as they all clapped their hands to the beat to the music. wolf,ginta and hakkaku was eyeing everone around them. tony had taken an offered bowl of what looked like lumped charcoal to him. he started to poke at it his nose was wrinkling lightly. as the smoke rosed up and hit him in the face. there was a small amount of meat on his fork. and very hesitant to actually eat it. he turned to look at the man that stood behind him and offered a strained smile.

"this is the best hedgehog i had in weeks." chirped tony

"that's what it was?" aksed ayame

ayame and kagome and the others watched with wide eyes as he actually ate the small amount of mea t and started to chew it slowly with out gagging. shaking their heads and they turned back towards the danicn around the camp fire. whent he song and dance ended they clapped theri hnads. though that smiled on kagome and ayame face when the man that had played the violin offered it to her and virginia father.

"now it is your turn stranger,"

"oh well. i dont actually play," said tony

they all face plamed from what he had just done. didnt wolf tell him not to do something like that. while wolf sighd the man never ever lsiten to the worlds he had gven him. even the warning about not doing what a gypsies had asked of him. yes he tried his best in eating the awful food but they dont like being turned down.

"then sing us a song."

"not a singer." said tony

tony gave a forced smile to them. while everyone was going to give him a blankert party for what he was doing. and then again he was not used to this sort of thing. while wolf sighed and yanked his hope to be future father in law over to him to give him some words of advise in what he was ding.

"tony sing them a song." said wolf

"i can't think of anything." snapped toney

"is our hospitality not worth a song?"

a man leaned forards his tone turning subtley so to make to make the question sound more like a promise of not so good things for tony should he not honor their hospitality with some form of a song or dance. tony looked down and them over to the others and saw a gleam. and could only guess he must have been holding onto something that would stop tony he quickly passed his bowl over to his grandson. and he relented to what they wanted him to do. they all watched as he stood up and dusted his pants off. he was floundering about for a few moents his hands then begain to move before he started to sing.

"pick up a boy just south of mobile. gave him a ride and filled him with a hot meal. i was sixteen. he was twenty one. gypsies,tramps and thieves we heard from the people down in town they called us gypsies, tramps and thieves. whatever the men would come around and lay their money down." sang tony

by the time tony had started to lightly grate his hos. kagome and virginia facepalmed at what their father was doing. that was when he was done and they all clapped for him. it seemed that the gypsies was more or less pleased by the show that he preformed for them. hell if they had a piano tamaki would be able to play for them.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome herself let out a sigh as she pulled out the protection beads and started up once again she was going to be done with them in a little while anyways. smiling she lifted it up and observed her work. they were like the beads miroku had that she had around her wrist. she jumped when she caught the eyes of a young cub she knew he was a wolf.

"it's alright little one." said kagome

kagome gave him her motherly smile and that eased him to come over and sat down with her. she simply watched as he gentley touched a few of the beads and as well as the end. he seemed rather interested in them. and it was the cutest thing she had seen in a long time. and she had a idea for this young cub.

"here give me your hands." said kagome

kagome held her free hand up for him. to whichs he hesitantly placed his smaller one into her hand. as she started to weap the beads twice around his offered wrist. hummed once again as she pulled her hands back after she looked over how her handly work had finsihed on the blessing of the beads to him.

"its your little one. it will forever protect you." said kagome

giggling lightly she couldnt help but find his slightly awed look adorable. and her smiles as he ducked his head. his wavery blond strawberry blonde hair covered hsi face. though she didnt miss the light blush or just a quiet thank you. and she shuffled back where he had been earlier before he came over to her.

"why did you give it to him?" asked wolf

kagome blinked from what he had just asked of her. and smiled he should know what the little one was. and she felt for him these people shun him for something he was born as. and she was giving it to him as a protection if anything was to happen to him he was be protected and if he needed her he would come and find her.

"oh yeas our strong leader. needing protection beads please. you have done very fine yourself." said kagome

wolf blinked wide eyes at her wolds. shocked at the coments she had used. and it was something that made his really really happy that she thought he was a wonderful leader. her thoughts on him was very important and wanted to know since she was the one he wanted. hell he knew that her kids and grand kids comes with it and that he didnt mind one bit.

"you really think so?" asked wolf

"well of course i do. you helped me escape from those dimwitted trolls. and helped me get my family out of prison. and then guiding us through the creepy forest as we chase after the magical mirror." said kagome

wolf watched her face for a few moments liking the way the firelight was making her glow like a goddess even though she was a goddess in her own right. his eyes darted to the young boy that kagome had given the beads to. he had them like he had acrossed his wrist looking at every bead on it. wolf easily knew what the boy was. he and the young boy locked eyes with him. wolf could tell the boy knew what he was as well.

"whats the matter?" asked kagome

"i'm just shocked that these birds can talk." said viriginia

kagome watched her sister and knew she was not used to everything like the rest of them are. wellbesides their father as well. virginia shook her head. seemingly still having a lot of trouble wrapping her mind around the magic and most of all time travel was real. and most of all that her sister was far older than she was from a jewel merging with her body. but she didnt mind having demonic blood though.

"please let us out please."

kagome eyes went wide from what it begged her to do. talking aniamls was really normal to her she ran a crossed a great many of them in her day. but the birds was a new one on her. she never ever seen a talking bird before. while ayame joined them to see the talking birds. she was shocked as they are with this.

"let us out. pretty please! let us out we havent done anything."

"the gypsies know how to catch them. they break their wings and sell them." said wolf

wolf came over to them to explain what they do to the magical birds. and it was sad that they had to go thrhough that. the words didnt settle to well in their minds with their new knowledge that was given to them. but then again how would she be able to set them free if they are bring watched. ayame and kagome let out a sigh.

"thats aweful." said virginia

"that's not true. please let us out. i have six little hungry ones."

kagome and ayame walked away for her own sake and she didnt want to piss off the gypsies and she knew what they can do from the strories she had been told. and that is something she didnt want on her back a pissed off gypsy. while ayame sat down with her to watch the flames and think on some stuff. that was when the older woman was going to read thei future. tony was the first one to the shopping block.

"i see great fortune coming to you."

she laid a card on the table as tony watched with interest. he knew that these things are real since his one daughter knew how to do this. and everytime he got it read by her that everything came true. but the one thing that he was happy nothing ever ever came out to be bad news for him when he had it read.

"and passing straight through."

"oh that was the, um must have been that you know. and what about the future?" asked tony

tony motion from his stomach and to his chest. he remembered that blasted magic bean he hat sallowed. well if that is what you want to call it when you looked at that being the thing was huge like he was trying to swallow a enama down his freaking throat. he didnt even want to remember what it felt like after swallowing it.

"you find the fool. uhuh and that card? what that card?" asked tony

the old woman pursed her lips slightly before she continued with fortune telling. and knew that she was not going to tell him what the card was. while tony huffed he would ask his daughter and she would tell him after he told her what the card looked like. he hated woman like this keeping things from him.

"the fools friend. the oaf, he is joined by the buffoon, and the village idiot."

kagome giggled on how she had just said the fortune to her father. and she had a feeling that she will be forced to go and do this as well. and she would have to so she didnt disrespect the older lady. she started to remind her of a elder keade who was a gypsy of all things. she giggled to herself on that thought to see keade like this.

"i will read the girls. since i am done with the male's."

virginia and kagome looked at each other. but virginia was going to be next since ayame was done and seemed to be pleased with the news she was given to her. as virginia sighed and sat down where everyone else was getting their fortune being read. and wondered what in the world they are going to say to her.

"you are full of anger. you conceal much about yourself. i want a lock of your hair."

the older woman reached to the side and sheers, viriginia hesitated for a moment before bowing her head and allowing the woman to take what she wanted. she remembered the warning that wolf have given them. but why is she the only one that she was getting her hair taken from her. it was odd to her to even think on what she will do with it. kagome watched from where she sat she never seen this done before. as she sprinkled some sparkling sand over it.

"you have a great destiny that stretches way back in time."

virginia arched a brow to her on that one. her sister was the one who had the great destiny not her. but then again it seemed her family was destined to be doing odd ball stuff so she might as well nod and let her contined on what she was cdoing and reading. kagome watched and knew that her family was destined to do stuff of such nature as this.

"you have never forgiven you mother for leaving you."

the atomosphere around the table became tensed and somewhat cool. it lasted for a little while. everyone watched to see what she was going to do when the older lady just crossed a line that virginia was not ready to accept in herself. hell she took a year to get used to having a sister when her father told her. but that was so long ago and they were just kids well she ewas a kid and kagome was baby still.

"as i said. i'm a waitress and i'm not interested in having my fortune being read." snapped virginia

virginia left the table and followed after their father. kagome sighed it was only her and wolf was next to get their fortune being read from the old ady gypsy. while her sister was being all huffy about it. it seemed that her sister was the only one who seemed to not like what she have been given into her fortune reading. but it happens if you know what you are doing.

"now you girl."

the old woman readjusted her shawl and then crossed her arms over her chest as she relaxed into her set and shook her head. kagome sighed and stepped forwards and took a seat at the table and looked the old woman in the eyes with her pink and red eyes. she was showing no fear to what she was trying to do. but cautious about what was about to come out in the open it seemed she found out everyone was demon and didnt care about it.

"you are not what you appear either."

the words had been said the moment kagome herself had made herself comfortable in the chair she was sitting in opposite the woman who was the gypsy keade in her thoughts as she mentally snickering. but she stopped herself she had to pay attention before the old woman thinks she was being rude to her.

"answer this. when are we really ever what we appear to the normal people." said kagome

the older woman smirked at what she had just said. she liked her and the wolf woman as well. she knew what to say and how to word it. they maybe all demons. it has been a very long time when it came down to being face to face with a demonic being and now she had a chance to do so.

"you have an old tie with wolves. they will grow stronger than the last one you were with. and i must thank you for the gift you have given him."

kagome also looked towards the young pup. he smiled when he felt her looking at him. he must be her grandchild. kagome sighed and knew there was more to this story but it was none of her business on how he came into the world. if she wished to shared and she would listedn to what she had to tell her.

oh it is ok. i thought i would be able to use it." said kagome

kagome smiled and was offered to leave after she showed off that she looked like when she was not glamoured. and the old woman bowed her head knowing who she was. and it seemed that even her life story ended up in this place. she shook her head as they all continued the night. it seemed that the old woman didnt want to do wolfs and turned in for the night.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

kagome was going to claw the eyes out of who ever was trying to wake her up in this ungodly hour of the morning. as she looked up to see a annoyed looking ayame it seemed that she woke up to early as well. sitting up and looked over to the others to see that they are ready. nodding her head she turned to her half sister and gently shook her awake.

"come on sister dear. it's time to go." whispered kagome

virginia quickly went through the process of getting ready. it was slightly slow. kagome went over to make sure everything was there. nodding her head after the quick check. she started towards their father and the others. she only stopped to know that her sister was not near the, she quickly mirriored them all when she heard her half sister make her way towards the talking birds.

"what the hell are you doing?" hissed ayame

ayame question came out more of a hiss seeing that the stupid girl was trying to keep as quiet as she possibaly could. they knew what she was about to do and it wont end well for them when she lets those blasted birds out since that was what she was planning. yes they felt for the birds but pissing off a gupsy is not the birghtest thing to do in the world.

"i'm going to free the birds. so help me." said virgiona

seeing that she was deternmined. kagome only could glare at her half sister for what she was trying to do. but they didnt move from their spots they knew better to not piss off a gypsy its like pissing off naraku in the sense of the word. while vithinia huffed and started to open all of the cages setting them free. while ayame and kagome only did the ones next to them. the twins and tamaki opened a few and as well ginta and that was was when virgina stood on a bucket after she was done she climbed down the short amount of stairs back onto the ground. but the bucket fell and made some clattering the old gyrpsy would opened the top portion of the door and did a quick sweep of the camp. as she saw their gueat take off.

"come get your ass moving now!" ordered kagome and ayame

after virginia was close enough they slaped him in the back of the head. as they took off away from the camp adn knew what they all have just done was going to be chased after from the gypsies. they ahd to duck here and there as they heard the shouts from the men cashing after them. that was wwhn they found a hiding place to hide until they stopped.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

after they seen that they called the hunt off from the old lady they all came out of their hiding spot. they wondered if they are at the ede of the forest or not.. but then again they would be happy to leave this forest and not meet the huntman. someone who they hope to not meet face to face while they are traveling.

"i don't understand. the old hag called off the hunt." said wolf.

wolf with ginta and hakkaku kept looking behind them to make sure they are not even fallowing them no more. as they continued on their way to find acorn and the magic mirror. kagome and some of the others found the chase all to familiar to them since they are used to being chased after like that. tony gave a sharp yank to the chord that was wrapped around wendell to pull him out of the small hole.

"maybe we were just lucky. how about we just keep going? the sooner we get out of this forest the better." said tony

tony sighed and bent down to look over their golden dog prince to make sure no damage was done. but it did put them on edge on how easy that was for them to get away like that. as if they are going to jinx them or curse them. they didn't know yet. while they had to figure to get the hell out of this blasted forest.

"help me get wendell up on the path.?" asked tony

"oh can't we just bury him? we can come back for him some time in the future?" asked wolf

wolf was annoyed bu the golden dog prince and knew that they had to be slowed down from him since tony the moron was basically the one who turned the dog prince into gold so why does he have to make them all suffer for his own fought. and with the huntsman hot on their tails didnt help matters much with the evil wicked bitch stalking him.

"i'm not going to leave him here. plus i got him into this dammed mess. and im going to get him out of it." said tony

wolf gave a short frustrated growl before turning around and helping virginina and kagome and ayame out of the bush. whole ginta and hakkaku was helping tony with the dog prince to get him on the path that they needed to go on. but the hiding place they had been at was good enough to cover them all so no one was able to find them.

"i wonder why they gave up so easy, thats not like gypsies at all." said wolf

as they traveled along the old worn road. they were more quiet now that they had one the huntsman and very very pissed off gypsies on their assess. after a while some of them started a conversation or was talking about something that came to their minds. wolf was still grrumbling about not being able to leave the pain in the ass golden dog back in th hole.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

around noon kagome and ayame took notice their virginia hair was growling. they kept a watch in it to see if it was going to grow more and more. and it seemed to be not stopping. but then again who would have the knowledge on this type of curse and hex because she sure as hell was not one who knew it she knew people who had know it.

"what is it you guys its creeping me out that you all keep staring at me like that." said virginia

"well sorry to say this. but your hair. it looks different." said tony

tony was confused at what was going on with his other daughter hair. it was growing and growing and growing. it took him a while to take notice since everyone else was looking at it. that was when he took notice on what they are stairing at and now they had to find a way to figure out on how and who did this.

"oh yeah, that caused i went to the beauticians last night." chirped virginia

"no aunt virginia. its not that it's well it has grown longer." said tamaki

virginia paused halting the rest of them as she began to feel for her hair and pulling the ponytail over her shoulder. and she let out a shocked scream from the sight of her cursed hair and how long it has became. she quickly pulled it out of the elastic from her hair and combed her fingers through it. and rushed forward to a small little river.

"holy shit it had gown! hwo the hell did this happen!" cried virginia

virginia continued to run her fingers through her long hair. her expression. wolf knelled down next to her. absently plucking a few stands and then his expression realized on who had cursed her hair. and he knew why they had done it. but the agian she would have gotten away with it if she didnt get caught,

"of course, the gypsies had some of your hair. you've been curses my friend." said wold

they wolrds settled heavily on all of them as their meaning sunk into their minds. well it was better than the curse that kagome was cursed to live with for the rest of her life. when virginia broke the silence from cursing the old hag for what she had done to her. then she remembered her sister was cursed and there was no known cure for it.

"what am i going to do?" asked virginia

"braid it?" asked hikaru and karou and tamaki

virginina glared at their youngest ones of the group they only shrygged from that they had said. kagome held in her snickering it was true she could braid it. but then again they are in the woods and if it grew any longer it would get all dirty and full of sticks and leaves and dirt. she shivered from the thought of what her hair was going to be dragged in.

* * *

 _meanwhile a littl while later_

pushing on they knew it would be best to continue on their travelling regardless of the news with the hair issue. the longer virginia hair never stopped growing. when night had fallen a storm had rolled over them. and they all had to find a place to take shelter. whie they all grouped together to help her move with the hair.

 **"OW! STOP PULLING!"** yelled viriginia

kagome let out a quiet sneeze and wrapped her arms around her body since the males was helping with the hair. as another cry came from her half sister when her hair got caught on some low branches had them all stopping in their steps. they have to stop this they cant continued on like this in this cold rain.

"we need to stop. we cant continue on like this." said ayame

"we cant there still a huntsman out there." said wolf

wolf spun about to face them and wondered what in the world is going on with that was when a flash of lightning drew their attenion from the house that was there as if someone placed it there for them to all crash in for the night and get warmed up from the strom that was going on on the outside.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

after a kick from ginta and hakkaku it burst open allwing plums of dust out intot he air before it cleared. the door crashed intot he wall inside and wolf pulled kagome back to his sise and rushed inside to get out of the rain. everyone ducked and looked around. as they shivered froom the cold. they were all glad to be out of the rain. dusty cobwebs hung from the ceiling. thick layer of dust was over everything. stray bats of the forest had somehow managed to little a crossed the floor. they all went to look around the house while kagome and ayame went to the fireplace. as she used her elemental powers to light the fire. by the time everyone returned to the main room they all let out a excited cry at the fire kagome had made with her powers. as shadows danced a crossed the room. the fire may have grown. but it;s warmth had yet to spread so she used a old spell that tsubaki teached ehr so she used the warming charm to the house. as she heard the happy sighs. wolf took out his blanket she had given him.

"where in the name of kami;s balls to you keep that thing at? you dont shove it up your ass do you?" asked kagome

"i carry it with me." said wolf

wolf turned to her with a pleased smile. his voice was rumbling with a little light growls he was like kouga but different in so many ways. kouga was a kind and loveable and never gave up to get her. maybe he was his reincarnation or somethng. maybe that is what the old gypsy lady had told her or tryed to explain to her. she bumped shoulders with him.

"i knew that much. plus i place a spell on your pockets to make them bottomless. where are we at anyways?" asked kagome

"we are actually in snow white cottage." said wolf

they all turned to what he had just said. they are in the cottage of the snow white. they never expected to be able to even had the chance to see the cottage itself. while wolf saw their looks that they are giving him. it seemed they wanted to know that there was a readon it showed tot hem. and he didnt even know that one.

"i hope i don't end up getting a cold because of this crummy storm." said kagome

the room was finally warm fromt eh frire and the spell she casted. allowing them all to relax for the first time since the boat ride. they even let their glamors down since they didnt have to worry about no one seeing them. jake was in one of the beds fast asleep since he didnt get much sleep last night.

"i don't think we really should have a fire." said wolf

"well we don't really care. we are not going to let virginia to go to bed with damp hair." snapped ayame

wolf gave a huff before pulling back and resting comfortingly before the fire. tony had found more comforting place to have himself to sleep in he let his grand son and great gandsons to have the beds he was going to take over. bu they heard a noise outside. kagome felt for who it was and the person felt safe. as kagome rushed to see the young boy who the one she gave the beads to. as she made hakkaku take him inside. and she had her bag ready.

"i'm not sure who did this. they did a number." siad kagome

kagome sliced ehr palm and poured the blood into her mouth it was the only way to save his life. as she pushed the blood into his mouth. it will be a while before the blood adoption would take hold. while they all watched after she finished chanting. ayame explained that she just adopted him as her son. he opened his eyes.

"what is your name young one?" asked kagome

"pesha," said pesha

"that is a lovely name young one. try and get some rest you will need it." said kagome

pesha only nodded and knew what she had done since his grandmother trained him on the demonic adopton ways. and happy that she was his neew mother. as he snuggled into her and rested his eyes he knew that he would have to wait for the adoption to finish for him to feel better. either way he was happy the beads lead him to her.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

* * *

just like every morning kagome internal clock woke her up thanks to inuyahsa and his slave pushing. it had become apparent that it ddnt matter if she was in a different time. and over 500 years old as well. she was wrapped into warmth and safe that she wanted to relax a tad bit more before she had to get her ass out of bed. it was when a set of arms tightened around her wait and drew her closer to a form that rested behind her.

"morning my little lamb." purred wold.

kagome groaned and knew that pesha was sleeping with his new brother. and as well her grandkits was getting their new family member safe. as she sighed and mumbled her mornings to him. she didnt feel like moving yet but she knew they had to move sooner or later to get moving.

 **"HOLY SHIT THEIR TO MUCH HAIR! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!"** yelled tamaki

 **"WHERE DID IT ALL COME FROM!"** _yelled hikaru and karou_

that was when kagome and wolf was up and ready and saw what the screaming was all about. and saw tehre was way to much hair than to their liking. as they sighed they have to find a way to get rid of the curse. and then go about their mary little way since this came be normal for one thing.

* * *

 _meanwhile the following day_

they got the ax that they had needed and then they saved virginia. but it seemed that her grandkits beat the living crap out of the huntsman so they dont have to worry about him following them for a while. while virginina was upset with the hair cut that ginta and hakkaku have given her. she had calmed down enough so that the rest of them were no longer walking around on egg shells when they tried to talk or bring anything up to her. and pesha was finally warming up to his new family he would have to be trained for his new powers.

"hey are you ok?" asked wolf

"oh yeah i am fine. just was never ever expecting to climb up a tree with m y sisters hair before." said kagome

wolf snickered on that one but then again there was a first for everything. he walked more closer to her and was worried about her. he knew he had hit her back but he knew that had hurt since she had activated her cursed marking on her back. and from what he was told it was rather painful.

"didn't you sleep last night?" asked wolf

"somewhat. but this little one here kept me up and tamaki with their nightmares." said kagome

kagome smiled over to pesha and to tamaki they had something they could share togehter it seemed that they have had things happened to them that would never ever make them forget. but in two different situations that happened to them. she would feel bad if what happened to tamaki would hapepned to pesha. wolf wrapped a arm around her shoulders. easily and gently guiding her so that her head rested on his upper arm. but it allowed her to continued to walk. as well as his to supposed her. he inhaled deeply as her scent enveloped him and he exhaled slowly to savior her. the warmth seepling tinot his side. her scent filling his lings and forever digging deeper into his memory as if he could almost taste her.

"isn't that acorns wagon up head?" asked ayame

tony jumped up a hand pointing in the diretion ayame was telling them where the wagon was. it indeed rest just up to the path. virginia jumped at the sudden exclamation. a brght smile blooming on her face before making her way to the wagon with everyone with her. before rushing on head of the others. tony took a few moments ,

"everything alright? asked kagome yeah of course things are." said wolf

wolf tried to offer her a smile but it weakened when a call from tony told them to hurry up and to bring wendell with them. tehy continued their pace and when they finally reached them. wold leaned down and snagged the rope. he grumbled about how tony ordered him. and about the stupid dumb prince.

"come on the. you grouchy wolf." joked ayame

"oh this just can't be happening." said wolf

kagome was not confused by all what was going on. what is his issue all of the sudden. he was a dfferent breed of wolf so she didnt know what his habits are like and what the moods are like either. but then again there was things she was learning about him quickly while ginta and hakkkau was behind them.

"everything ok?" asked kagome

"no! acorn told us that he traded the mirror in the last village." cried virginia

they all blinked from what she had just said when it came down tot he mirror. wolf was eleated on the news. they had no money in this wolrd to buy the mirror back. as they walked to where the village that they needed to go to. while virginia was grumbling all the way she hated this traveling.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

the forest was left behind and they entered farming lands. wolf felt his fears well up into him when it came down to where he was going. and everthing farmland represented making him more than a little paranoid. hell he wouldnt even go near the demon cat since the cat could end up eating him and not even care about it.

"i don't think we should go into the village." said wolf

kagome looked up and wondered what in the world was bugging him about the village that seemed to be bugging him. he had been acting odd for the last few hours it seemed. and it seemed the others was catching onto what he was acting like as well. they are confused on why he was even acting the way he was.

"if the mirror's there. then my half sister will be dragging us by our bloody ears to get to it." said kagome

"a wolf goes by his instincts. and i dont like this. and i know you all have wolf demon blood in you vains." said wolf

wolf spun about so he was ahead of her walking backwards as if he was trying to get her and the others to stop so he didn't do anything stupid while bing int he farming lands. and that is a bad thing when he was in the current state that he was in. and when he loses control he would end up attacking some poor animal.

"this is farming lands. and farmers don't like wolfies!" pleaded wolf

wolf watched her eyes left him to observe the large fenced in feilds. scanning the distant rolling green fields of the tiny village. her gaxze returned to him and she could only offered a sheepsih shrug so did ayame. spinning about having understood her silent message. he tightly gripped the woven fence that lined the old wagon road field.

"so why dont we stop for breakfast and think about what to do?" asked wolf

kagome opened her motuh to reply seeing and understanding wolfs logic on this. having learned the hard way on things when it came down to beigs basic instinicts were far better than her own and she was a demon and so where the rest of them as well. she was cut short from her half sister saying something.

"you already ate you big baby." snapped ayame

wolf spun about a growl vibrating deep in his chest. if he didn't calm down soon she would have to make him meet his new best freind the ground. while ayame might end up kicking his ass sooner or later if he didn't stop his bitching and whining to get them to stop from going into the town that had the magical object they are searchging for.

"well then i want another one! what are my mother? are you trying to tell me what i can eat or not? why don't you just draw up a list of things i can and can't do!" growled wolf

ayame and the others stopped when they heard him growl that all out. and they stared down wolf. ayame hands was in her pockets and was about to kick his ass. while kagome eyed the two on what they are going to do. a little more than surpirsed at the way wolf was snapping at ayame. she knew ayame was going to let him go on this one.

"we are going into the village. end of discussion you big baby. you can to as you wish." snapped ayame

kagome eyes flicked from ayames green ones to the somewhat hunched over form of wolf. his tense shoulders and flexing hands. pesha hid behind tamaki to hide from him. this was making her feel uneasy she didnt need him to make the poor boy freaked out over this. tamaki was glaring at wolf. they all continued to walk to the village she felt bad about leaving wolf behind like that. but he seemed he had to work on the issues that was going on in his mind. and take a breather. they walked for a while in silence. though kagme filled it with a light humming.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

the village that acorn had mentioned was not close by. a few farm houses here and there dotted the fields before gathering in a quaint village. there were distant sounds of standard villager life and merriment coming from its heart. while herds and flocks grazed in the surrounding fields. it reminded her much of when she frist started out in her travels. true the cultures were much different. as tehy were passing what appeared to be some sort of travelling shelter on the side of the road.

"kagome, im sorry i didnt mean to be so rude earlier. you see my cycle is comong onand i get very irrantional and angry, and i just want to pick a fight with anyone that comes near me." said wolf

wolf words were rushed yet passinonate as he tried his best to explain himself to them. as his hands wavng around to add to the emphasize what he was explaining. it could be worst like inuyasha who turned human on the night of the full moon in which he avoided people like the black plagure.

"sounds like inuyasha just with out the night of the new moon., and turning human." said ginta

"but i'll be perfectly alright. as long as you keep me away from tempation." said wolf

they all wondered what would be tempation for him. since his breed of wolf was far different when it came to their demonic forms. he would not be the same if he and kagome ever mated. he would become a full demon when he mated with her. they knew it was going to happen. he acted like how kouga had when he wanted kagome.

"it's all good nothing to worry about we all understand. well besides my father and step sister." said kagome

kagome was smiling looking up at him as he waited for her to say something in regards to the apology he had just done. he knew by the story she told them that inuyasha on the night of the full moon he turned completely human. all because he was a half demon when it came down to the things that he was learning. the baaing of nearby sheep instantly drew wolfs attention away from her and the others.

"oh! oh look at those sheep! trollops, it shouldnt be allowed." said wolf

they all was arching a brow at him and wondered what the fuck he was goign on about now. they are close enough to giving him a blanket party knocking him out for the night. it sounded like a grand plan but then again the poor fellow cant help what he was feeling right now. hell atleast it was easy when it came down to inuyasha. as they all sat down to eat.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome wondered where wolf had wondered off to. curiously she stood off tot he side and watched the entire thing when she saw where he was. and this was going to piss her off to no ended if he decided to do what he was even thinking about doing. well the whore was going to pay eitehr way.

"mornin!" said wolf

wolf bowed his head the slightest amount. the apparent leader of the group of whores stopped before wolf. he mustards coloed skirts still grasped in one hand held a staff, head cocked to the side. curled pigtailed bouncing as she swung her skirts around in a playful flirting manor. that was pissing kagome off.

"mornin'! my name is sally peep! and i'm a shepherdess." chirped sally

with how she spoke kagome knew the girl was tempting to tease and tempt wolf. which made kagome not lable the the town whores. and she hadnt been fond of females such as them. it was degrading to the female race. kagome heard wolf gasp from something and she was growling at what they are trying to do.

"well there no question about that," said wolf

by now the rest of the otehr firls had settled down and were giggling at the entire thing, as they watched on. the girl sally openingly dragged her eyes up and down wolfs form as if she was getting completely turned on by all of this. then again there was something else kagome was getting pissed off about now.

"my what very strong arms you have." chirped sally

wolf chuckleed lowly as he grabbed at his own arms. and it was at that point that kagome approached the male. he had just said it himself that he wasnt really all there with his cycle. coming on to him. so she thought it was best to be the voice of reason should these whores take it to far. thankfully she had done so. because no sooner had she made it to wolfs sideteh girl dropped the bomb of a comment on poor wolf. that had kagome gagging at it.

"if i didn't lock my door at night. i be afraid that you come to my house. and huff, and puff and blow all my clothing off." said sally

sailly voice was so annoyance and nasally tone that came from the back of her throat. and she cant sensed that she was no longer a virgin and she had all sort of sents of other males all over her. and it seemed that she thinking that she was getting away with flirting with wolf and it seemed that she was going to answer to her.

"where do you live sally." said wolf.

the sudden question from wolf made kagome jump into act as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the three little whores in the roo,. and she was going to rip them a new face if they don't stop looking so smug like they are. and that was really really pissing her off. she hated whores like this.

"alright what the hell is going on here?" asked kagome

kagome pushed wolf away from the,. eyeing the group of whores in front of her. kagome arched a silver brow at them and wondered if they are going to try with her around. if they do they are not going ot walk out of here with out a slight limp to their body since she will beas tthe respective crap out of them.

"you three little whore better back the fuck off my husband befroe it gets ugly in here." hissed kagome

kagome yanked wolf and kissed him deeply and pushed him against the wall. after she was done she punched each one of them and flipped her hair over her shoulder wolf was in a all to happy mood on what just happened never in his life time thought she was going to be so bold and he liked it.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

the air was warm and slightly moist the scent of sweet straw was all over the place. and it seemed that she was stuck with wolf sleeping next to her again. how the hell didn he keep ending up sleeping next to her it was rather annoying and a pain in her ass if she had to say so herself. but the food last night was awesome.

"come on time to get up." siad ayame

ayame crouched down and shook her until a low grumble about stupid she wolfs and ungoldy hours of the morning. but then she remembered about the mirror and what they might have to sell their very soul to get the blasted thing back and go back home after that. but why is theri father look all to happy for.

"hey dad why you look to happy for?" asked kagome

"i found out why the peeps always win! and that my daughters and ayame you as well. that how we are going to win the mirror back! with a little work from the three of you," chirped tony

kagome arched a brow at her father and wondered what sort of degrading act she had to do to get this mirror back. her sister and ayame looked at her and wondered what they had to do to get this mirror. and by the way tony was smiling it was something that was going to amuse himself and the others to get them to do this. he left and dragged three sheep behind him.

"ummmm are those ummm." said ayame

"why yes they are ayame. they are sheel. and they are going to be part of how the three of you will get the mirrior back. so the three of you are going to enter the shepherdess contest." chirped tony

they looked at the sheep and wondered how in the world it was going to be able to pass it. while tony sghed and knew that they are thinnking on rhis one. but they didnt know how in the world they are going to dress up like one and win with sheep that looked like it was going to kill over at any time.

"but their ugly. they look like their about to die no offense dad," ssaid kagome

"princess i'll fix that. don't worry now you and ayame and your sister can get started on your costumes. and hurry up we dont have muc time." said tony

after he left the barn. kagome, ayame and virginia as they glared at the fabric. since kagome and ayme are the only ones who know how to do things like this so they started to get to work while they took each others measurments to see what and how to fit the outfits when theya re done.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

the three of them was all ready in their costumes. kagomes was a pink one. ayame was green. and virginia was a pale blue colors. kagome and ayame grumbled about how degrading and embarricing this is. ginta and hakkaku and jaken was all knocked out for daring to laugh at them and gottne what was coming to them from it. tony came back with three sheep with him. one pink. one blue. and the other green.

"and what do you think ladies?" asked tony

kagome sighed as they all left to go to this stupid contest her and ayame breast was larger so they had to fitted it more better. now it was time to show off and maybe wn a mirror. they knew this was not going to be fun. kagome and ayame knew that the otehrs was watching them are going to be laughing their assed off. plus their dead friends and family as well would be laughing their asses off.

* * *

 _meanwhile a littlehile later_

all of them other thank wold entered the village. tony took pesha, tamaki, hikaru and karou with him and the others. as they wished their females of their little odd ball family gorup good luck. knowing kagome and ayame was going to flaunt what they have since that are unnaturally beautiful. as men was drooping over kagome and it was time to put their inner miroku on but with out the ass grabbing. as they walked as sexy as they could. the blond whore approuched the three of them.

"you little goblins don't you dare." hissed sally

the warning came through her clinched teeth. but they only arched a brow at her and wondered what the hell does she think she was trying to do. since they could kill her with their bloody finger of all things. plus ayame and kagome knew this was their department with it came down to dealing with whotes like this. pushed past the whore ayame stomped on her foot and signed their named on the sign in the judge got on stage to start out things.

"well this year it seemed we have five contestants."

the people cheered on. the judge smiled down to the five girls. his eyes lingered on kagome and ayame who they knew that they are turning him on by just the ever so miroku look that he was known for. the judge basically nutted in his pants. and they knew it since he tired to high the moan that came out.

"as per tradition. the contest will begin with each shepherdess singing their favorite sheep song."

as the people cheered once more and applauded as the judge asked the one girl to start off the contest. and she had to sing baa black sheep of all things. and not so innocent version of it as well. kagome, ayame and virginia put their heads together to put on something that they had to think of a song for each of them to sing. as kagome was ther next one up as she cleared her throat and knew what to do go all miroku about it.

"i'm a rather upper class high society lamb. gods gift to all lambs to the ball room notoriety. and i fill my lamb ballroom's, the events is never small. i've got the biggest lambs of them all.i''ve got big lambs, i;ve got big lambs, and she got big lambs, but we got the biggest lambs of them all! and my lambs are always bouncing . my ballroom is always full of lambs. everybody comes and comes again. in your name guest list to my lmabs. no one can take you higher. eveyone says i've got great lambsof fire. some lambs are held for charity. and some lambs for fancy parties, but when they're held for pleasure. they're the lamb's that i like the best. my lambs are always bouncing, to the left and to the right, it's belief that my lambs should be held every night. and i'm just to tell you about them. we;ve got big lambs, oh we had seafoord cocktail's, crbs and crayfish, we've got big lambs of them all!" sang kagome

kagome bowed and she knew that she had all the men nutting in their paints. while she seen ginta and hakkaku aling with her son and grandkits explained to pesha her newest son to what the son was and why it sounded like that. and how did a stripper pole end up there. but kagome had all the men even woman nutting themselves. now it was ayame she step forward.

"remember whhen you run away little lamb and i go on my knee's and begged you not to leave. because i'd go berzerk. well you left me and how and those days got worst and worst. and now you see i've gone completely out of my mind. and they're coming to take me away haha! there comging to take me away ho he he hahaha to the funny lamb farm where life is beautiful all the time. and i;ll be happy to see those nice young lambs in their clean white fleece . and they're coming to take me away haha! you thought it was a joke and so you laughed you laughed when i said that i was losing you i would flip my lamb." sang ayame

kagome and virginia was laughing their asses on that one. and so was the others. not it was virginia turn to do her song. and they made her a bet to do chef salty balls one that would top it all off since no one was going to know what the hell they are singing. while virginia stepped forward and cleared her throat. but she had other plans.

"my lamb feels pretty. oh so pretty. my lamb feel so pretty and witty and gaaaay, and my lamb pretty anyone isn't my lamb today. my lamb feels so charming oh my lamb feel so charming . it's alarming how my lamb feel. and so pretty that my lamb hardly my lamb believe my lamb is real. see that pretty lamb in that mirror there. what mirror where, such a pretty face such a pretty laaaamb. such a pretty fluff, my lamb feels stunning and entrancing. feel like running for everybody have you seen my lamb, they're big and salty. if you need a quick pick me up. just put my lamb's inn your mouth, ooooh suck on my salty lambs, stick em in your mouth. pit em in your mouth and suck em. and you suck em." sang virginia

kagome and ayame had to hold onto each other on what they had just heard her sing. that she actually put i feel pretty and chefs salty balls together. now they had to wait for the tally up on what they had just sang. while they didn't know what the hell that they all snag. but it was funny as hell to put some sort of amusment in all of this mess.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

when it was finally done and over. the villagers were enthusiastic in their applauding. it seemed that kagome. ayame and virginia was the most entertaining since they all put something new that they all never ever seen in their boring lives in the town the have lived in. but then again they jut got to their inner miroku. and kagome ana ayame could see miroku on his cloud dabbing at his eyes for what they had just done.

"now, will each girl step onto the stage."

kagome, virginia and ayame was allowed the first two to go first. not wanting to deal with their bitching. they were used to their kind and whorish ways. and the way they like to talk down to them to make them feel like nothing. kagome fallow after her sister and adopted sister ayame. all of them with lamb in toe they all was standing in line. as the wait for the judges to approach them. watching as he inspected each of them and their accompanying sheep with them with a critical eye.

"such beautiful girls and five beautiful lambs. this is the most hardest to judge competition by a long shot. i give marry and eight out of ten and a well deserved third place."

the crowd applauded for the girl as kagome, ayame and virginia gagged on what sickening sweet fake smile she had. the judge moved on to the others. his lips pinched as he inspected the remaining four ladies that stood before him. kagome groaned mentally from being eyegfucked by the creepy old judge.

"i give ayame taisho a ten out of ten! congratulations my dear and great song!"

ayame smirked and blew a kiss and winked at him. hakkaku huffed at what his mate and wife had just done. but he knew it was only for the mirror and ayame knew it was pissing off the two whored who even tried to get into his pants and ginta and evern jaken. as well tamaki and the twins.

"this little lambs are so lovely. how do i make such a decision. sally peep a ten out of ten."

no seoner had the words left the judge moth the whore erupted jumping mass of warsplitting squeals and screeching. making the demons in stage feel like their ears was bleeding from her annoying sound. the firl had a set of lung on her that they wanted to rip out. but then again they might get the AIDS,

"i also have to give kagome romanov and virginia lewis a ten out of ten as well."

as those words from the judge halted all the ear bleeding pain from the whore ended. and she looked at him not pleased that she was not the only one who had not the only first place winner three other than her. and she hated the mere fact that she was going to have to compete with three others.

 **"I HAVE TO WIN! PEEPS ALWAYS WIN!"** screamed sally

sally cheeks puffed out as she took on a pose that screamed im a spoilded little brat and whore that i get everything i want because my name. saying much the same thing or arguing with the judge on how kagome, irginia and ayame shouldnt even be tied with sally at all because all peeps win and that is the way it should remain.

"they're both mine!" screamed sally

sally began to stomp her way down the stairs like the spoiled little whore that she was. while the three girls who she was tied with arched a brow and never ever seen such non graceful way of going about the win. and that is sad that her family let a lady be raised in such a way and that is not right.

"seem's little brats dont know how to accept a tie in grace it is pittiful." said kagome

"now look. this is a shepherdess compitition. we set up an obstacle course and whoever guide's their sheep through in the shorest amount of time win's the competition. using only their sheep dogs andd sheep commands. sounds fair?"

the judge leaned down against the railing of his own stage and leveled the rest of the peeps with a hard look. as if asking them to question him on this. and if they did this to a judge where they come from their bitch asses would land their sorry asses in prison or jail being big baba or big bertha bitch.

"no! i don't have a sheep dog!" said virginia

"s'pse i win then. don't i!"chirped sally

mary quickly followed after her friend with vrginia and ayame and kagome taking up the rear. even though they wanted to kick the whores asses but then they might end up enjoying that far to much. ayame and kagome had ginta and hakkaku in their wolf forms since they can go smaller and was more or less looking like dogs since they have silver inu blood in them after blood bonding with her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

it was time for the next stage in the competition as they watched with ginta and hakkaku next to kagome and ayame side. just in case tamaki was by virginia side to help out with this his silver inu blood was able to turn into one. but they didnt know if tony would reach them in time. that was when sailly slammed the pen dow.

 **"PEN CLOSED!"** cheered sally

the sudden call dragged them out of their musing of everything that was going on. and where they hell was wolf at. oh how they hated these bitchs. it seeemd they got everything they wanted and she knew one thing for sure they would never ever survive if they ended up in the life that she had to live.

"done in 85! marvelous simply marvelous!"

the judge smiled at sally as she ate it up like the whore that she was. virginia waited on the sidelines as they pulled sally lamb and dog out of the pen to let the next entrey to enter the pen. ayame and kagome sat out on this one. but lucky enough that their father made it back in time as the ones who had to go back into humanoid form went ot a ally and turned it seemed they won the prize and sally was pissed off and marched away from the,m.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they made it back to the place they have been staying and changed their clothing. they wondered where wolf was. either way they got wendell back to his normal form and had the mirror now so they are in the luck. but then again it was to lucky for them. something was about to happe,. that was then they heard the screaming of the villagers. so they all left to go and see what the hell was going on. when they gor to town only to see a mob, and even more surpised when they saw that wolf was in the middle of the mob.

 **"KAGOME! KAGOME! I DIDNT DO IT!"** cried wolf

wolf's cries were nearly drowned out from the accusations of the villagers. since they all have demonic hearing they were able to hear his cried. and kagome was going to use her knowlege to help him to get out of this since she knew for sure that he didnt do nothing to warrent this plus there was no blood on his hands that she and the others sensed.

 **"MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!"**

they all chanted and cried rang load and clear in the air. mixing called of guilty and burn him alive, kagome pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance it was something that always happened to her. she watched as they dragged wolf away. a small warm hand slid into her own. as on landed on her shoulder. it was enough help but she had to help him get out of this.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_chapter 8_

* * *

after a very angry public display the villagers had put on in dragging wolfs to kami knows where the hell they took him. kagome had dragged peha and her other son and grand kits back to the barn with ginta and hakkaku. now they had to get everything together to see what they are going to do. but then again they had alot of things they needed to think about before they do this.

"isn't this great. we can finally head home guys!" chirped virginia

"well i guess so. but what about wolf sister dear? we can't just leave him here," said kagome

virginia was gawking at her half sister while the others wanted to do what kagome was doing, the man didn't deserve this. it reminded them of when miroku was in the same issue and kagome had to pretend to be with his wife and that was only to get him off the fake charged that some old woman placed against him since he didn't want her.

"i beg to differ. he more thna likely did what all wolves did. i could scent blood when i ran to the village. most lightly slaughtered a poor unsuspecting chicken coop or little lamb," said wendell

"you know you are one racist bastard. you know we all are either full blooded wolf demons. or in kagome and the others case has half wolf demon blood in them mix with the other demonic blood." snapped ayame

wendell whimpered from what she had just snapped at him. he had forgotten about that. it is not everyday that they are in the traveling with demonic beings as he bowd his head in shame. virginia wanted to go home. this was not the type of life she wanted to live. she wanted to live like she was before this had happened.

"i have you know. that a very stupid and racist way to think when it came to wolves. and by the way down boy." snapped kagome

wendell whimpered as he made best friends to inuyasha best buddy the ground. while he whimpered and now learned to not insult kagome again. as she huffed she marched out and made her way to the village. and knew that the others was going to be fallowing her. and hoped that wolf was going to be ok when they get there.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

when they made it back to the village things was all buzzing around them and not is a good way either. spotting wolf kagome separated from the others, whens he aprroched him it made her heart clench painfully from the sight of him. he was all caged up. the walls and bars thick and wolf was pacing back and forth whimpering and whining his hands was clutching his head or he would spap the sides of his head as he forceafully, when she made her way to his cell. her hands cltched the cold wooden beams.

"kagome!" chirped wolf

wolf large hands wrapped around her own as a feverish brow barely brushed his own he was just happy that she had came to see him. and hopefully knew how to save him from this. he knew he didnt even do the act of murder. and he knew that kagome would help him to be free again since they knew the truth.

"we are going to try and help you wolf. the others are trying to get some of the villagers. what happened.?" asked kagome

"i didnt do it. i swaer to you kagome that i didn't do it." said wolf

kagome sighed that was not what she needed to hear. if she was going to help his ass she needed to know what the hell he was doing when they were trying to get to mirror and humiliating themselves. that is what she needed to hear to be able to help him and set him free from the crime.

"you know that isn't a answer. what happened?" asked kagome

"i...a girl was hurt. i don't know! someone claimed that i killed this girl and dragged me to this cage," explaiend wolf

wolf hoped that she would believe what he had just told her since it was the truth. hell someone out there murdered someone and they are getting away with it while he was locked away inside of a cage and completely innocent. while the real bastard was walking around and getting away with it.

"don't worry we will do everything we can to free you." said kagome

kagome walked off to go and see where she can talk to someone to be able to defend him. she sensed no lies from him. and she believed him on what he had just told her. so she was going to defend him in court. not as if she was not used to something like this. becaue she was very very used to this.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

kagome sratched at the evil blasted wig she had to put on. it felt like she had to put so long ago. he face was scrunching up in annoyance at having to use this blasted evil wig again. she shifted her books and documents that jaken and ginta and hakkaku had gotten it for her. her as she adjusted the wih more properly. when tony began to speal. kagome quickly stopped her father before he spoke. shifing again out of discomfort. kagome nodded to show that she was more than able to do this since she was used to this sort of things being the lady of the western lands and the house of the moon. as the lady of the eastern lands as well.

"don't worry, kagome is going to save the as she always does. believe me this is not her first time." chirped ayame

"great. put all that pressure on me ayame." said kagome

kagome muttered to herself even though she was the most educated to do such things. as she turned to go and do what is needed to be done. while the others fallowed the villagers to go and take their seats. though her distraction was pulled else where when wolf was lead towards the pittyful escuse of a court room.

"it's all over. its already over my kagome. the jury will be biased against me." cried wolf

kagome rolled her eyes at what he had just said. what could be worst than a jury. but then again she would be surprised to find out what the jury they think is one. so she would be questioning a rather few things when she learned them when she sees them. and that is not going to be funny at all. as she entered the courtroom kagome ignored the load echoing calls of the villagers though, and why the freaking hell did she hear sheep. whens he seen the sheep and wondered what the hell was going on. then it hit her it was the jury.

"you have to be fucking kidding me. that is what they think a jury is." grumbled kagome

kagome shook her head she began muttering under her breath about people needed to get their heads checked. as she placed her stuff down and was ready to start this circus they call this crap court. oh the kamis was really really screwing with her now that she knew for a fact since she was going to scream.

"all rise for the honorable judge."

the voice sounded from somewhere in the room but she groaned this was the fun part. swallowling the lump in her thoat. kagome sat back in her seat as she gravefult as she could at the moment and she needed to make sure her temper is in check as well. she felt a heard the villagers behind her do the same. it was an eery issue that she was in and it was something that she was never ever in before in court. the judge leaned forward his hands holding ont the edge of the podium.

"it gives me no pleasure to sentencea wolf to a terrible crime of."

while it was pretty amazing to see and hear that the judge was rather calm about this. kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. this was a freak show none the less. and she knew that this was going to end badly. while she took a deep breath time to get into the mind set of when she gets to do things like this..

"pardon me your honor. but i object to what you have said. there is no proof or show of evidence that he is the one that committed the crime." siad kagome

the judge looked down at her in shock. there was something familiar to seeing this person, but he mentally waved it off since he just woke up from his evening nap. kagome arched a brow at him and wonder why he was eye fucking her during the trial it was unprofessional to even do that while a trail was going on.

"i see... well let's move along nice and briskly."

kagome swallowed the anger that bubbling over again. and she sharply nodded her head kagome tried to recall all that she had gained in her 500 some odd years of living. damn she feels old right now. it was just annoying when it came down to shit like this. the judge knew this female was educated in the law department.

"leadies and gentlemen of the jury. i mean yews and rams. ill prove to you today that my client here is innocent of his crimes that you are so claiming against him. but also to revwal the true killer." said kagome

sadly the sheep continued to do was standing there looking at her stupidly. oh how the mighty has fallen to be talking to freaking sheep of all things. kikyou must be laughing her clay pot ass in hell along with naraku and ever evil fucker that hated her guts or was obssessed with her.

"a pot os lemon tea and a slice of rosy peeps ginger cake."

the judge smiled down at the man that stood before him. whie kagome was glaring that was the most unprofessional thing that was ever ever said in the middle of court in her long miserble life. closing her eyes to fight off her anger once more. all these humans are a bunch of morons with a pea for a brain. hell inuyasha would have been able to do the job better than this fool. hell totsai was able to do so as well.

"i ask that you look at my client. is he the killer? no, but he is a stranger. it's easy to make a stranger to be a big bad wicked wolf now could you when something goes wrong. but it's wrong to do so. strangers among your mdst is hard to trust. but they should be given the beniefit of the doubt am i correct on that. innocent until prven guilty! proven guilty, said kagome

kagome put more of a extra emphasis on to swaying the villagers now more so than the jury. there were a dew murmurs of agreement a dfew more that were in disagreement. though the villagers were quick to break out in a muttering mass of what they thought on this matter. while kagome was going to make sure he will be set free.

"if you are quite finished. lets get right onto the sentencing."

"your honor im just starting. i would like to call my first witness to the stand. wilford peep." said kagome

once more murmurs broke through the villagers as the old man left his spot from among them. shuffling to take the witness stand which was odd considering that he had been more than hearty earlier thaat morning. once he was done eye fucking her and ayame at the little thing they had been forced into doing to get a mirror to send them home back.

"mr. peep, my condolences. after this morning competition. where did you go?" asked kagome

"to my family barn, said mr peep

kagoem smelt the lie that came off of him. but she was nto able to announce that she was able to sense lies. that would dig the hole alot more deeper than they alrealy had been dug. and wolf had to have been wondering about when no one was looking. she sighed and continued on with the path she was going.

"and was there any sign tha tms. peep had been there before your arrival?" asked kagome

kagome let out a mental smirk she knew she had the old pervert by the balls. it seemd the town didnt know he was fucking his grandkid. so that is another thing that would be able to call them out on. since the peeps are not moral people that the thought they are. oh how she loved to screw with the lives of humans.

"there was a bit of hay thrown about. she had just lost the shepherdess contest. but she was already gone before i have gotten there. to look for her." said kagoe

mr, glared at kagome he knew that she had him. and he didnt even know how the hell she was calling him out on this. if she announced it all their family would be ruined forever. and then be the ones to be burned at the stake. he had to not show any fear and this female before him her missmatched eyes was burning with anger and hate.

"and that is when you claimed to have seen my client running from the scene of the murder nude." said kagome

the crows broke out in agreement. jeering loudly as they banged their pitchforks against the floors and slapping their hands against the banisters. the judge was also quick to jump in as well. stoking the flames. kagome knew she had him by the balls and she was not going to give up until she had the truth.

"mr. peep, after claming to see my client run away in the nude mind you. and then you calle to arms and made to chase after him. about how long did it take until you finally caught up to him. himmmm?" asked kagome

"no less that 14 minutes. that wolf was tired, after eating poor sally. it's always easiest to hunt a wolf just after they eaten." said mr peep

kagome wondered what the hell is with the racist shit in this place. as she sighed and didnt want to let on that she was half wolf demon from ehr mating with kouga. murmurs of agreement rang through the men of the crowds. heads nodding and bobbing. and some where snickering about chasing a naked wolf or something like that.

"and is those said 15 minutes. my client made no stops did he? you kept the chase up until you cause him am i not correct?" asked kagome

"correct. always easest to just push a fed wolf to get the job done." siad mr peep

hakkaku covered ayame mouth before she spouted off and revealing them all and theyw ould be in the same place as wolf. they knew kagome was going to distroy something to take hre anger out on after this is all done. and maybe it might be the littl old racist wolf hater that they all want in on.

"well that is all well and good. then can you please explain to me how there is no blood on him and how he was fully clothed when the vllagers took him into town." said kagome

"he wahed the blood off his hands and dresssed quickly. probably licking it clean after fuckin her". said mr peep

mr peep ansered with hate and anger in him. and kagome hated this man he had to be the one to have killed her. it was something that she knew all to well. but not sure how she was going to prove the fact just yet. but she will have to think of a way to draw it out of him to confess to the whole village and kill his ass.

"washing it away? while he was being chased he had the time to dress himself and clean himself. i see no logic into that statement and it is rather dumb. and where was this water source he was able to wash himself in.?" asked kagome

turneint ot face wolf she flicked her hand to indicate that he raised his own once again. wolf was shocked to see his kagome in her glory. she was wonderful and kenw what she was doing. and it showed that her royal blood showing throug the way she was speaking. while he wondered what the others was thinking about this.

"yes," said mr peep

"but i see no signs that he stopping to have a short bath. i see his clothing was all dry and how would one person would be able to dress and wash in the short amoutn of time. you yourself sad you chased after him straight from where you first say him banging the hell out sally's dead body that is how you caught him. that is impossible for him to have stopped and wah and clean himself and get dresses in the total of 15 minutes that you chased after him. and to my eyes he seemed to be clean who has committed murder and then fucking a dead body." said kagome

kagome smirked that thye all was cheering her on from wehre they all sat, while wolf was happy he had her to be standing up for him. since she was realling ripping them a new ass. and he thinks she was about to kill him for what he was doing. he sensed that she was holding her anger back and that is never good. mr peep was released from his nutering from kagome. as he next victim was in the witness stand.

"now ms, peep. what is it that you do?:" asked kagome

"i'm a shepherdess." said ms peep

kagome snorted she smelt how many men she had on her before she came here this very day. and she could not announce that either. yeah that would go over well enough hey we are all demons. yeah they would burn them all after annouuncing that one out load. then again there was more or less to that one.

"riiiiiiight and you take those duties as a shepherdess seriously don't ya?" asked kahome

"of course i do. i couldn't call myself a shepherdess if i didn't." snapped ms peep

ms peep was fidgeting in her seat thinking that this woman was going to be able to out her with her nightly and day incounters with men. hell she had her needs and she enjoyed using men like she does. it was what woman and known to do. plus she bangs her own grandfatehr but that was something she wont announce either.

"a point well made. then please explain to me what were you and sally doing when we first came to town?" asked kagome

"well we became curious and decided to come and greet you. we dont get many vistors. we are a small village after all." said ms peep

kagome only arched a silver brow at the lie she had jsut announced. how dare a whore lie to them about what she was doing that night that she lied herself that wolf was her husband and frenched him right in front of them to prove the point since they didnt touch him like they wanted to.

"i see. understandble. however dearie. i must have to admit. i didnt feel very welcomed. in fact ms. sally directed her.. greeting directly towards my client. it was rather. provovative in its invitation." said kagome

the whole peep family roared denying the slender poor girl. kagome didnt like to speak ill of the dead since she was a real holy being. but sometimes you have no choice in the matter when the said dead person earned it. and sally earned it for what she was thinking and wanted to say about the dead whore.

"they were not! sally was a good girl!" said ms peep

"correct me if i'm wrong at any point. sally peep introduced herself and then began to complement how strong he looked. which was then proceeded by remarking. and i quote. if her door wasn't locked he was free to come visit at night " how how did she say it and i quote. huff and puff to blow all her clothes right off her?" and i correct in that one? asked kagome

ms. peep cheeks burned bright red as the fire rat robe in which she had on her. and she knew she had her right then and there. since they thought no one was listening to their shameless flirting with wolf, and she showed her to the whole town that she was nothing but a shameless flirting whore.

"no! no it wasn't like that at all. he wanted to... touch us girls... he wanted to show us his tail." said ms, peep

her words were less sure now even despite the villagers seemlingly willing to back her up on that one it seemed they didn't want to lose another town whore it seemed or maybe they didn't want to believe on what she had just said out load and with out no shame at all. she knew that kagome had heard all what they had said,

"and if i recall it was you and sally that approuched my client. not the other way around. and once again commenting on what was in his trousers." said kagome

"clara peep. you wouldn't dare!"

a single voice yelled out to that. brows shot up as everyone wondered what the hell that was. kagome inhaled sharply through her nose and took a quick step back out of the line of fire. seemed mommy dearest wasn't quiet so appreciative of clara inability to deny what the questioning had been pointing out on. and on how they girls truly acted with wolf. if there was one thing she had learned while growing up her mother understood when she her friends chatted about boys. and crush's as well. but it was completely different to present ones self in such a way as such sally had done. for all involved and then some. it took quite some time for the mother and daughter to quit their shouting a crossed the room.

 **"ORDER! I'LL HAVE ORDER IN MY COURT OR I;LL THROW THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU INTO THE STOCKS!"**

the judge ordered and that was when everyone finally stopped their little shouting match in the court room. this was somethint they needed to do when it came down to judges everywhere and every world and every realm. as kagome sighed and was grateful to the old buffoon to what he had done.

"now. it comes to the truth certain were not acting accordingly for their age and that the accused wold may in fact be innocent of the crime against him. however i need to ask. were you the one responsible for the chicken massacre that took place earlier this morning?"

kagome arched a brow that was something that she didnt know about. the chickens involved with the death of the whore. unless she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was about to learn something that amy set back all her hard work in proving wolf innocents. and he would be meeting his best friend the floor if he had done that.

"chickens? what chickens?" said wolf

wolf perked up drumming his fingers along the wood banister. trying to look saw the look that kagome had been giving him. this was not going to go well for him if she was going to find out that he had a little light snack that was chickens while he was waiting for them to come back to the place they are staying at.

"i ask because this was found inside the chicken coop and it match's your shirt."

a piece of warn red fabric was presented to the court room, a few feathers stuck to it. one even drifted slowly to the floor. and kagome was for sure those where not applied to his piece of his shirt they had gotten. the news were fallowing the trail of the feathers as she was herself. it was quiet for quite some time before wolf let out a shockingly load gasp before answering

"oh the chicken! yes,yes i killed those chickens." chirped wolf

the others who was there still who didnt go on the others who went to hunt down evidence to clear wolf name. knew that would was going to get it real good with the ground when kagome gets her claws in him and the word "sit" a few times and he would meet his new best friend the ground.

"oh. and why didn't you confess to that crime?"

"because i didn't think this was about a few chicken. besides, if i admitted to eating those chickens. you would think i hurt the girl. and i would have a pissed off person on my shoulders as well. but i never ever touched her. hell i wouldnt touched none of those girls while hte longest pole int he world." said wolf

it took a while and slowly but the villagers were once again crying out for blood, which kagome figured was an improvement. but they were appearently still needing something perhaps it was due to their rather stupid ways of thinking and sad and tamed lived that they basically lived in this small town. as the door opened to the sheep. they either to go to guilt or not guilty.

"i object you are cheating you have foodd in the guilty one. you hack!" hissed kagome

as her worlds went unheard the villagers cheered as the sheep nearly trampled her as they ran to the guilty side since it had food in it. as the last sheep passed under the quilty sign two of the younger peep men eagerly hualed wolf out of the stands and the court room kagome snapped her fngers and burned the evil wig she had to wear. kagome as well ripping robed off and burned them as well. and she took off after the pissed off mob. it had been going so well to. but the villagers need for blood overrode their common sense in thinking. with her petite size and ginta picking her up and pushed his way through the crowd.

 **"NO STOP THIS AT ONCE!"** cired kagome

wolf was struggling against the men as they pulled him up onto the stakes and just as quickly bounded him there. the entire time wolf cried and whined, most specifically towards kagome. and how he was thankful for her efforts in trying. tamaki, hikaru and karou and pesha eyes was wide at what they are seeing.

 **"CUB'S TURN YOUR EYES AT ONCE!"** ordered ginta

before they were about to burn him that was when the others came back from their searching. and with the temper ayame had for these racist people that they are going to be able be able to burn them alive that is what they all want to do to them they are all racist and she wanted to show what happened to racist pigs.

 **"WAIT HE DIDN'T DO IT YOU RACIST BASTARDS!"** yelled ayame

they all stoos where they judge stood stopping the torch since hikaru and karou kicked them out of the way and took the torch from the old fool as he sat down on him as well. they was going to save their fellow wolf and he was not going to die for something he didnt do and that is what they had been doing.

"he didn't burn the town whore for the love that is holy do you people have a brain or you all stupid. wolf didn't kill the whore." said hakkaku

hush came over the town and wondered what the hell was going on this never ever happened before. while wolf was happy for the people he came to be freinds with. they are loyal and they knew hwo to treat their pack members. even though they are demonic they are good buch of people that he was saved by.

"the peep family have been cheating all of you for years.! how do you think they been able to win cometitions year after mind you fucking each other. keeping it in the family." said tamaki

at this they all looked at each other and wondered how they had done things like that. but then again they never really took thought on it. because they thought the peeps was a good breeded family in town. so why would they think such things ont hem. so what even was they hiding from the tiwn.

"when sally lost the competition she went back and tired to destroy the well. didn't she wilfred. and when you saw you followed her up into the field and killed her well after you raped her. didn't you?" asked ayame

at first wilfred looked shocked and it had been for but a second. before he denied what was the truth. since it was going to make the family look like embreaded hillbilliys. and he was being watched by the whole town. its pretty bad with these people who couldn't leave things well alone now the peep family name is ruined.

"what are you talking about? we don't have no magical well!" snappped mr peep

"why do you think they won the compitition year after year people use your brains. and why do you think their food always tasted so much better than yours?" asked tamaki

as the peeps and wilfred denied the facts that these nosy people couldn't keep their noses out of their business. they will pay for this. and even though that was going to be hard since they are demons and they could all kill them in a flash. or in other ways as well but they didn't even know that yet since they thought they are human. but the one female was weird though since her eyes two different colors.

 **"I BELIEVE HIM! I BELIEVE HIM! YOU PEEPS CHEATED US FOR TOO LONG!"**

"what... where your proof freak boy." said mr peep

someone kicked wilfred in the back but he didnt even know who it was that kciekd him. he just insulted the wrong person kid. while tamaki smirked to his mother and kenw it was her. it that was aunt ayame since they were both close by. but he had a idea ti was both of them. then again it was something he was grateful.

"wilfred where is your jacket? the one you had earlier this morning?" asked hakkaku

when no immediate reply was given. tony brought a hand up to his lips and gave a whistle that was when wendell pranced his way over with a bloody jacket in his mouth looking all to pleased with himself. hakkaku bent down and took the bloodied piece of clothing out of his mouth. and smirked pleased with himself...

"sally wasn't calling out wolf. she was calling your name wasn't she. it was wilf wilf!" said tamaki

"the dirty little vixen. she destoryed us." said wilf

at first the while square was shocked into silence at wilfred's words and confession. but then again that was when they all ganged up on the whole peep clan. and they all kciekd their asses. even kagome and ayame had some shots in on them. while hikaru and karou was helping wolf to get down from the fire pit.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they all made their way back to where they were all staying and a all to happy wolf was bouncing all over the place ad was happy that he was free from his impending burning to death. and all because of these people that his kagome had blessed him with. and he would forever be grateful to her for this fact.

"free! i'm free! how ever can i ever thank the rest of you people.! you all saved my bacon!" chirped wolf

they all was smiling in amusement. kagome soothed a still somewhat upset tamaki and pesha as they clung to her. they all were happy for him. well other than the largest dick up his ass wendell who was going to learn quickly to accept other and not judge them when it came to the group well family and pack to get to what his goal was.

"and you my dearest seat kagome. what a courtroom drama you gave." chipred wolf

"oh believe me that is mild to kagome when she is in court." said ginta

"yeah she can be real bitchy if she wanted to. hell we lost count on how many people she made piss themselves." said hakkaku

virginia was shocked her sister may be scarry as hell. but she must of gotten that from the sesshomaru fellow. she would have loved to meet him if he was still alive. but all she knew was he wasa ruthless when they first met and then he warmed up to kagome as time went on and accepted her as his sister.

"and how are you feeling?" asked hikaru

"feeling any better?" asked karou

wolf knew they are fox demons with silver inu blood and wolf demon blood and well since they are males monk blood since kagome was a priestess when she blood adopted their father and she raised them from pups from the stories of their parents and how she watched them grow up. while she smiled at her grandkits they freaked out people with their little brotherly love thing.

"oh so much better little foxes. though i have to admit i dont remember much. there was a moment you all laid your lives down for me isn't there?" asked wolf

"no not really. next time you feel like eating an entire chicken house. let us know before you do it," said ayame

wolf smiled to the wolf demon and smiled she was a sister to him in every sense like everyone else was family to him. he knew that it was funny to watch the twins to basically tackle the old man to the ground and sat on him after they put his fire out. that was the best they even farted on him. oh how he loved those two. when they came back to the barn they noticed something.

"where's the wagon? wheres our mirror?" asked virginia

virginia gazed instantly went from her half sister and to everyone else. they indeed hid the mirror in the wagon. they didnt even know if they left and it would end up growling legs and walked off. or the owners had to use the wagon ot go into another town. what the hell was going on here. where the hell is the object that they needed.

"it's,,,,gone." cried virginia

"oh hello dears. so you have come back."

they all looked up and didnt even known that someone had entered the place they where staying at. even though the kind woman was nice enough to feed them and let them all sleep in her barn since she didnt have enough room in her home to have rooms for them all. but then again there was alot she knew in this town that helped them.

"what... where's our mirror?" asked ayame

ayame pointed and stomped her botted foot on the ground they needed to have they to get back and forth from worlds. hell they only got to use it long enough to gather things and made a few phone calls and some more stuff from the manor before they had to save wolfs sorry ass from a angry mob.

"my son took some pigs to sell. he left about oh maybe a few hours ago."

virginia shoulders slumped as she released a low and sighed sadly. she was lucky thay ayame sent ginta and hakkaku to go and gather some more stuff for them. and jaken went home to do stuff for kagome until she was able to come she left orderes for bonkotsu to do while she was doing this. so they got that done before they had to save wolf sorry ass. hell that was the only thing they had time to even do. but they knew they would have felt bad if they let him die for something that he didnt do.

"where to and how far?" asked tamaki

"that's not a trip you'll want to take by foot."

they all was standing there after she had just said that. and she left them after that now they had to figure a way to hunt her dammed son down to go and get their dammed mirror back. how how they hated when they had to deal wtih this sort of thing. and it seemed they had one more person with them tamaki girl friend and another friend as well since the other two was on a family trip. so now they had two new members to their travel group. even though they had the blood bond as well. now they had to put their heads together and get a good plan going.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_chapter 9_

* * *

after pouting from virginia they finally managed to get a ride to where the son had gone off to to sell some of their pig's. it had taken a bit of aruging on their part. because while the villager's was indeed grateful for what they had done for them. for exposeing the peeps horrid nature to the public's eye. but they were still a bit put off on the wolf thing. when she felt a warm weight settled in her lap. she raised her head just enough to see wendell trying to kiss her ass.

"i'm not your person pellow you prissy dog." grumbled kagome

wendell rolled a bit to look up at kagome. as he made himself more or less comfortable to be able to be able to rest. while kagome grumbled about annoying prissy dogs. since virginia was taking a nap and he was not able to use her lap as a freaking pillow and ayame was still pissed off. and haruhi punched him in the head. when the wagon jostled to a complete halt. kagome and the others jumped off the cart and looked aroun at the weirs loving town.

"ah, we're in kissing town! the most romanic town in all the 9 kingdomes. in kissing town, everyone falls in love with their fated ones." chirped wolf

they all looked at him and had their head tilted to the side and wondered what the hell he was meaning by that. kyoya was confused but his mate who was tsubaki arched a brow as well. he ould have never ever thought he was going to be mated to the dark priestess. but either way he was happy who he was with.

"well i don't know about you. but i dont really see the appeal of this kissing town and the name is lame." said kagome

kagome shrugged and ayame and the others nodded to what she had just said. it meant that the towns that they have ran into or stayed in was the lamest places that they have ever stayed in. but hey that was their own thoughts. and they knew it was wendell who gets insulted with his kngdom names being insulted.

"kissing town. not romantic?" asked wold

"nope yes sure it has its charms, but we find it as romanic to one of those card thing's." said ayame

virginia wrinkled her nose at the reminder. sure the cards are cute and sweet. but also very very annoying and you wanted to burn them to she giggled at the words ayame had just said even though it took a while for her to even let it all sink in on what she had realy said. but not sure why they did think this place was romantic.

"if you think singing cards are lame. imagine a singing ring!" chirped haruhi

they all shivered from what she had just spouted out. that would be the most creepiest thing they would ever see in their long lives. while wolf wondered what was so creepy about a singing ring. he saw nothing wrong with rings being able to sing he thoughtt hat was rather romantic and cute in his books.

"oh the horror of it all. no singing rings if i ever see one of those i will destroy it right on the spot." cried kagome

wolf watched their interation with a surprising amount of concentration that tonry felt his eyes narrowing more in shock and maybe a little bit of surprise. they focused on everything. they decided it was tie to have everyone focus on the real reason why they are there and not think of the most horrifying things that was made in the world like singing rings. clapping his hands and rubbed them as he smiled and searched the nearby surroundings

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

the pack moved to the side scouring for any sogns of a wagon. their mirror of both when a little girl dressed as a cherub or actually was one skipped up to them. golden glitter left behind as it seemed to fall all around her in a magical glow. even tinkling lightly as she smiled up at them it was all to cute.

"hello. i've been looking for you all day! i can see love and fortune coming your way!"

they stopped and turned to look at her after her words puled in their attention. virginia and the other ladies of their group all smiled and thought it was to cute. she was all dressed up in somewhat greek styled summer dress. with golden wings twitching behind her. she even held a golden bow and arrows.

"oh... it's slice of fruit cake time again." said tony

tony let out a soft groaned and he knew his one daughter in cute things. the girl drew herself ip before speaking to them all once more. well mostly to kagome since she was more or less speaking to her. and that it seemed everyone else was basically not being looked at and that didnt borhter them none that is.

"great romance. great wealth this very night is out."

"ah, and which one of us is making money?" asked tony

"your aura is cloudy. just give me a couple of coins."

tony narrowed his eyes at the girl and knew that was coming sooner or later. and it seemed that he was going to scream with people like this. all it is about the money. it seemed that is like this in their world and this world was the same in so many ways. but then again there was so much dfferent since magic is hidden in their world. but he groaned when kagome handed her two coins.

"now if you look over there you will find what you are search for, bye bye now."

with out even saying anything else she skipped away with out another wor. they looked over and saw she was correct in what she had just said. it seemed that she pointed out to the pig farmers wagon they had been searching for in this lame ass town that looks like a place you want to just screw and take off. as they rushe dover and tony asked about the mirror.

"i don't know nothin about a mirror. did i,"

virginia was going to do something her sister was known to do and yanked the pig farmer by his coat. o he was not going to get away with that lie. she was able to see and smell it since the seal was taken off her since she knew the secret about her demonic blood that kagome had given to her. so this little shit was going to spill or else.

 **"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS IT YOU HILLBILLY!"** yelled virginia

"you wouldn't want it now. it was covered in pig swill."

the moment those worlds left his mouth kagome laid a hand on her sister shoulder to let her calm down he didnt do nothing wrong. he dindt even know that it was their mirror in the first place. so she was going to see if she would be able to get it out of him the way she was known to do use her charms something miroku was known to do.

"where is it?" asked kagome

they all sttood their shocked no one moving or saying anything. even the pig fatmer who was blushed from kagome being all up and close and personal with him. ayame snickered she was doing the miroku again and she did it rather well. know kagome she will get it out of him one way or another. but she one do anything with him.

"a fellow gave me a few copper coins this morning. i don't know. he had a wheel barrel full of bricky brack. he much have come from the antique shop."

they all looked in the direction of where said market most liky was to be found. the father closed and secured the back of his wagon. they looked in the direction he had pointed out. all with virginia emotions with this new found information was not helping matters at this point in time. it seemed they are probably going to have to pay fo this thing now.

"best hurry then. though it will leave no time for romancing."

with that the farmer left and waved as he wagon wheeled away. some of them flipped him the bird for his happy go lucky way of thinking. and they are not pleased the fucker just screwed them over. they all hoped the town gets all burned down for what he had just done. and that was wrong to think that but what the hell.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

they all rushed through the streets of kissing town. looking for both the antique shop. but they was not having such a good chance with everyone together. ayame took a sigh andk enw this was the only way they would be able to find the mirror and be able to find it they woudl have to spit up.

"why dont we all split up and we might cover more ground this way." said ayame

they all nodded and left in the groups they all have chosen to go in with each other. as ayame and hakkaku and ginta was in one groupa nd knew that wolf would only go with kagome. while the younger ones went in their own little group.. they had a plan if they needed to find one another.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome and wolf_

while wolf and kagome was on a ride in the romantic town. it seemed that they were not the only ones who decided to do the same thing. and they shrugged whe they passed each other as they went through with hearts floating all over the place it seemed that the love in the air gotten to some of them.

"wolf do you really think we could find the mirror in this place? maybe we should get back to town since the others did as well." said kagome

"do you remember that story of snow white when she swallowed the poison apple. and everyone thought she was dead," said wolf

kagome only nodded to what he had said and wondered wher ehe was getting at on this one. it seemed he had a reason to bring her up to this place, and it seemed they are not the only ones who did what he had planned. hell might as well have some fun while they are here in this odd ball place.

"well the seven dwarfs brough her here. and put her in a glass coffin." said wolf

"no way really they took her here?" asked kagome

"to this very top of this hill. the prince grandmother." said wolf

they got off and wet over to the place he wanted to show her. and she was actullay was squeeling to be even seeing this while wolf was happy to see her this over joyed by the simple fact of seeing this place. while he watched her looked around like a fat kid in a lamb farm looking at all the lambs to eat.

"oh my kami is this the real glass coffin? you know i don't know what it is being here. it's making me feel so wonderful. something i haven't felt since the death of kouga." said kagome

"well it what happens here. it what everybody does here in the kissing town." chirped wolf

wolf led kagome as she laid in the very glass coffin that was snow whte and she knew that ayame and the others have been here since she smelt their scents. wolf was happy as he could be that he was able to do this. as he leaned kneel next to the coffin with the velvet cape on and someone was painting the scene.

"alright snow white has been laying here for years. and everyone thinks she is dead. close your eyes." said wolf

kagome huffed and sighed as she did what she was told. and she had to admit this was really really fun. and she would have never ever though she would be roleplaying in freaking snow whites coffin of all things that she had done in her long life this topped everything. and it seemed everyone had to take a try at it as well.

"and all these handsome chaps come along and tried to bring her around. but,none of them was good enough for her it seemed. then one day this drop dead hot prince comes around and he stops and thinks. what a corky girl. what a sweety pie! but she was frozen. and cold. but she resist's his every call. and then he comes to realize the only way to mealt this ice queen is to massage life back into her soft creamy lips. with a kiss." said wolf

wolf and kagome was about to go in for a kiss but it seemed they were found by the others and was being gawked at by her sons and grandkits while she arched a brow at htm and wondered what the hell they got to do it why not here. but then again this town was like a dammed drug and they needed to leave.

 **"HEY GUESS WHAT KAGOME! COME ON WE FOUND THE MIRROR!"** chirped ayame

kagome shrugged and got up as they left to go and see the mirror and think of a way to get the money to getit out. while ayame and the others was talking about what they did while kagome was a tad but annoyed that she was not able to finish the snow white like everyone else had.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

everyone was sitting under a tree since they had to think of a way to get the mirror and get more money as well. since they had only very little money left. and it seemed that wendell named their money after his name and that was a pain in the ass. he could of atleast thought of something else than his name to call it.

"oh anthony this is the most terrible mess. look at that wendells disgrace, they are canceling my coronation. and all you all are worried about is to find 5000 wendell to get the stupid mirror back." said wendell

they all glared at the self centered dog prince. while ayame punched him in the head for being a selfish self centered bastard all because what they have been saying about him. there was more people in the dammed wolrd that him for the love of all thing sthat are holy he needed to learn that befor ehe becomes a bloody king.

"how many do we have all together?" asked tamaki

"weeeelll exactly 30 gold wendells," said haruhi

they all pouted at their luck it seemed that the kami;s was laughing at them. and their are their person joke at this poinr in time. and they will kill this dog prince before the evil cow does since he is a self centered jack ass and he seemed to not even notice on how he sounded to people as if he was in his own little world.

"give those to me. i have a idea come along." said tony

tehy handed ther remaining coins to tony and they fallowed him to a freaking consino of all things. but then again there was some logic in his idea so it should not hurt to try and gamble and get the cash that they are needing to get the mirrori. so what the hell fun and getting money al into one.

* * *

 _meanwhile a three hours later_

kagome sighed and knew she was never one to gamble as she made her way over to where wolf was and see what he had gotten. hell she was never good at pocker of all things. as she rubbled her temples and wondered if he had any luck in this while the kids was with their fatehr on this one since thye had to be with a adult.

"i lost everything you know." said kagome

"i'm uh well how are you doin," said wolf

"i just said i lost all my money," grumbled kagome

"yeah me to. lets get some fresh air." said wolf

wolf lead kagome away she was still arching a eye brow at him and he knew that she was wondering what was going on with him. but he couldnt tell her he won alot of money. as he lead her to a romanic area of the casino and he plotted to do what he needed to do with the winnigns and see if he had enough left to get her the mirror.

"well we might not be able to get home. but lucky for me i have people to run my business. is it like this place or is it some sort of a drug here." said kagome

"oh kagome ic ant concel it any longer. something just is happening to me," said wolf

"me as well." said kagome

wolf ran his hands up and down her arms and he was so happy she was lettin it take over her sensed even though she would be pissed at him later for what he was about to do. but he wanted to show her how much he loved her. and show it to her with the winnings that he had just won. he just needed to remember to not get a singing ring.

"maybe we should see how the others are doing." said kagome

wold nodded as he sighed he knew that she was still confused in everything that was going on and closed her heart off after the date of her mate. but this was something that he needed to show her that he truly loved her from the first time he had met her. and he wanted to let her know tha the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

tony lost everything while they still didn't know what wolf had done. they all were pushing the humans away to get to the auction so they are able to stop and bid on the mirror. while the humans muttered insulting things but they didn't care what they muttered to them they had to get to the mirror and fast before some fool buys it befroe them.

 **"25,000!"** yelled tony

they auction guy looked up only was gawking at the bid the man just placed. while someone else bidded up higher and higher. this was something they had a feeling that they will not win. and it was right someone did out bid them and now they are basically screwed with out a mirror to head back home when they are done with this.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening_

kagome finally gave in on what wolf wanted and went to dinner with him. plus she was to depressed to even so no. she and him was alone in the reserant and wondered how he had gotten them to have the place to themselves. but then again the place was rather lovely and might as well enjoy it while she could.

"you wan't to know something? you are the most corky female of the 9 kingdoms." said wolf

"well i bet you use that pick up line on all the ladies that you want," said kagome

wolf smiled she was flirting with him he had a feeling that she was really really flirting with him. if she was lrithing this town will be his new favortieplace to be. plus he knew everyone else was either wondering about the place and doing something here or there. but then again there was alot of things that they wanted to do.

"you want to know something, that you are my first girlfriend.." said wolf

"no way reaaaallly. you are meaning that i am the first. and that you have never ever done the deed before.?" asked kagome

kagome was giggling at the way he had blushed. but then again there was more or less to this that he was saying. but she sensed nothing coming off of him that is a lie. but then again there was sometihing about this was kinda hot that he was never touched and that he was a virgin still untouched to another woman.

"well yes. a wolf mates for life. am i not your first boyfriend?" asked wolf

"oh no you are not my first boyfriend. and i know about how wolfs mate for life. i closed myself off after i lost my mate. he really really loved me." said akgome

kagome had a smiled on how kouga was like wofl here to get her to notice him like they wanted her to. but then again she as happy he didnt kidnap her like he had. it was something that kouga needed since he needed help to save his tribe. but wolf was not a demon or maybe he was but another breed of wolf.

"i have a hard time trusting people that i first meet, i have been doing that for the past 500 years or so. it from being hurt and having been stabbed in the back. and having all the crap that happened to me it proved my logic was the only way to hide my true feeling and close my heart off to people i dont know. i dont want to jump into something to know if someone is going to catch me like kouga had. i thought i loved inuyasha but i was a mere copy to him. and for him what he had done was just unthinkable. that was when i finally saw kouga and how he truely loved me since sesshomaru let him into his palace". said kagome

"oh i will catch you. and i will never ever harm you. and if i would miss for any reason i would sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health," said wolf

kagome eyes went wide as she and wolf leaned into each other and they kissed for the second time. but the first time was basically backing off whores. wolf was in heaven the second time he was able to kiss her. she tasteld of chocolate and strawberries. it was pure heaven and bliss with the feeling. when they finally parted for the need of air. that was when a large cake came out.

"oh my kami. what a lovely evening this was. this must have cost rather a pretty penny." said kagome

all the men bowed down to her and she nodded to them her royal blood was coming out of her and she had to keep that up. while she smiled and wondered how the hell he gotten to do all of this. and how he had gotten them money to do so. maybe she shoudl ask but that might be crossing the line ther.

"i have a gift for you." said wolf

wlf took out a golden shell and placed it on the table and he opened to golden sheel to reavel a fraking singing ring while kagome was not indeed impressed from wwhat she was seeing since it was a freaking singing ring of all things. didnt he hear that she hated things liek that because they are annoying.

"how did you pay for all of this. and didn't you hear i hate singing rings." snapped kagome

"oh why yes. i won the jack rabbit jackpot last night". said wolf

kagoem narrowed her eyes dangerously and was not pleased that he fuckd her over by helping to make them lose the mirror. oh how he was going to pay for what he had done she was going to make him pay for fucking her over. how dare he even think this would even make her happy it was selfish to a point. hell kouga may have kidnapped her but he changed to prove his love for her.

"but you said you lost everything last night," said kagome

"did i now,oh well. um, i did win some." said wolf

wolf sensed the anger and hurt that she was throwing at him in waves. and he even tasted it. how could he be so stupid to lose someone so perfect for his own selfish desires to keep her by his side. he knew that he would not be able to be as good as kouga was but he was trying he should be able to have her by now.

"you claimed to have lost everything." said kagome

"look what i have brought you though." siad wolf

kagome slammed her hands down on the table she knew her demonic roayl markings show when she was pissed and right now she didnt care that the glamore has fallen. while wolf knew he fucked up when he saw her this pissed off. and he was warned on how she could hold hr anger for a long time.

 **"AND OUT SIDE YOU TOLD ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED ME.! YOU LIED TO ME!"** cired kagome

wolf sees the tears in her eyes and he needed to save his ass sooner or later as she sat back down and knew that she was not going to forgive him on when he tells her how much he had won in the casino. so he was trying to find a way around the truth and hide that he fucked up real back and have her be more mad at him.

"how much did you win and don't lie to me." hissed kagome

"weeellll the 10,000 mark," mumbled wolf

wolf shivered at the feeling he was getting after he had said that. he knew for a fact that he was done for he was never ever going to ge ther to be his for what he had done. he knew what he had done was wrong. and he knew that she would never ever lsitn to him after this since he fucked up so badly.

 **"10,000! WE COULD HAVE HAD GOTTEN THE DAMMED MIRROR BACK YOU FOOL! I NEVER EVER WANTED TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! INUYASHA MAY HAVE BEEN A ASS! BUT HE HAD NEVER EVER DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"** yelled kagome

kagome punchd wolf in the face and ran out of the place. while wolf knew he lost her now. and he knew he lost her out of his own selfish desires. and he knew that was something he would have to live with. maybe just maybe he would be able to win her back one day after she cooled down. but rght now he needed to let her be alone.

* * *

 _meanwhile three days later_

everyone was hiking up a mountain that was leading them to the peope whp make the mirror and it seemed that kagome was not able to break tony bad luck from the mirror breaking. while they hiked up and knew this was the only way to th makersof the mirror. but she and ayame and virginia ahd to leave the others with her and virginia father since he had broke his back. it seemed that they are fallowing the lead of wendell only to a chamber that was all snow colvered.

"severn men she gave her life. for one good man she was his wife. beneath the ice by snow white falls here lies the fairest of them all," read ayame

they all went up and looked at the woman under ice. it was as if they where lead to her to be able to find out something. but there was more to this that there was to them. but they went along with it and knew they where destined to do thing mission. plus kagome like was never ever going to be normal. bright lights happened and when it died down they didnt know what was going on.

"song bird?" asked kouga

"little one." said sesshomaru

"mama", said shippo

kagome eyes went wide from who was before her. how did snow white bring them to her. kouga rushed over and hugged her. virgina was shocked at what she was seeing this was the people who she had lost. and wondered why they came with snow white this was the wolf who had married her sister.

"you looked tiered little one." said sesshomaru

"are you all dead?" asked virginia

"why yes we are all dead. but i am into the fairy godmother business. and these guys wanted to see kagome." said snow white

kagome slapped miroku it seemed he was a pervert after all. this was all to shocking to her. these was the dead beings that took care of her sister. and she bowed to them to thank them for all they nodded to her. kouga smiled he knew that his song bird closed herself off after their death most of all his.

"i have been helping you all protecting you all. with the help of these guys. from the mirrors of the queen." said snow white

"i don't understnad." said ayame

"neither do i." said kagome

sesshomaru kissed her forehead he mised her so much and saw how much she had grown over the 500 some odd years she had to live. they will be able to walk them out of the cave but that is as far as they would be able to go. plus they wanted to meet the father of their kagome before tehy all had to go back,

"come little one leave them to talk it all out. we must go and save your father". said sesshomaru

they all filed out behind kagome they had to leave her after they do this for her. and they knew they would not be able to lead her and the others out after they save tony life. but thye knew kagome needed her father as much as he needed her. they just have to wait for virginia to finish with snow white.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

virginia was teleported outside to where the others was. that was when she seen that tony was helping her sister it seemed it took out alot of kagome to see them again. but she knew they had been watching over her. pesha was shocked at the see his dead family he never ever have met before. while hikaru and karou was able to meet their fatehr as well.

"from what sesshomaru said we are back in the fourth kingdom." said ginta

virginia took out the mirror and wondere what she would see. it would be something that she would be seeing something that she didnt want to see. plus as well learn something that she didnt want to learn on the real reason why her mother had left her and her family, but she knew her father loved kagomes mother.

"mirrior mirror in my hands. who is the fairest in all the land." said virginia

they all looked from behind her to see what they are going to see. when a mage of someone coming into the morror of a womann who would look like she could rip you a new ass. but then aagain they didndt even know who the hell they are looking at. it seemed that she was looking at something.

"christein?" asked tony

"who?" asked ayame

"my god it is your mother." said tony

 **"SAY WHHHATTTT!"** yelld everyone

they all was not interested in what virginia moterh looked like. since kagome mother was a beauty like she was. but then again there was something about this was interesting. since even kagome never knew what her half sister mother even looked like. so this was all new to her hell she didn even look like he rmother. but kagome yanked it out of her hand and tossed it into the river since she figured that she was able to see them. but now they had to figure how she ended up here.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10_

* * *

they all walked down along side the creek since they are still trying to figure this all out. hell kagome had to say she would been her step mother. and she kinda didnt want to meet the lady since she looked like she could be a real bitch if she wanted to. but they wanted to hear what her father had to say about the woman.

"you mother was far different from kagome mother. she was the kind of woman everyone was drawn to. like kagome mother was a goddess in her own right. so i was like everyone else i was crazy about her. and believe me i couldn't believe it when she said she would marry me. i mean i knew it that she was screwing around with other men. and i know you dont want to hear none of that stuff. sicne you want to hear all the nice stuff about her. she walked out on us with out another thought." said tony

"well i don't believe that. and look how long it took you to move on with kagome mother. sorry o offense," said virginia

kagome waved it off it was a one night thing before she was married. but they remained friends over the year. but then again there was more to this story that he was telling them. and she wanted to know the real reason why she had walked out on them. and well ended up here of all places. hell it seemed that her half sister life was like hers but not in the same sense of the word.

"i remember the night when she left. but the morning after you were tryng to make be breakfast and you didn't know where aything was." said virginia

"well i had to call your grandmother over to look after you because i had to go to kept saying look look she is playign with her bears she will be fine. i knoticed you had three bears and one of them you shoved it into the corner. and you said to him. you are going to have to stay ther all alone,"said tony

they all listen to what he had said about the woman who birthed kagome half sister. there was far more to this story than what they wanted them to even know about. tony looked at kagome and knew what it felt like since inuyasha killed her mother serenty was his best friend. and evenr treated virghinia like one of her own.

"you know she left all her clothing in all. she loved her clothng more than anything in the world. i kept going into her room and checking on them. then after a few months you said we had to get rid of them all since i am going to be a big sister. then i remember folding them all very neatly and kept hoping that there was going to be a secret note. that would have been writen for me in all. and telling that she had loved me. and explaiend the secret magical reason she had to go. if it wasnt kagome mother who helped me through it i would have been lost. serentiy was like a mother to more than my own mother was". cried virgina

that was when they all where hit with troll dust. and past out from it and didnt even know who ahd knocked them out. but in the far end of their minds knew that they had been hit with the troll dust and tossed into the back of a freaking wagon. but that could be theri subconcious tell them that and playing tricks.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

they all was able to escape but they was not able to save wendell. but it seemed they where all seperated by freaking pixis of all things. now they had to find each other int he freaking place that was full off green mist. it was like you where on a trip of something like that. some of them found rach other. but the only other person that was missing still was virginia they could not be freak out byt the talking mushrooms though. that was when virghinia finally showed up andthey could finally eat.

"i think i'm going to fallow the others. and lie down." said tony

tony laid down and was getting all comfortable. while the young ones was curled around kagome who was knocked out right away she was over stressed from what she had seen and was able to see. but the singng mushrooms was a freaky thing that they do not wish to see again. while virginia was lost in anight mare. and kagome was lost in her own lost memoreis. that was wehn wolf ripped all the vines off everyone before htey all ended up dead.

 **"YOU MORON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"** yelled ayame

kagome launched herself over at wolf and hugged him. she missed his stupid ass even though he stabbed her in the back. even kouga told her to give him a chance since he was like him in the same way on loving her. and he knew that she would be well cared for since he was a wolf and had been watching over the way he had done things.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome and wolf was behind everyone since they needed to talk about alot of things. while the others was listening to what they are talking about. they felt for kagome and knew the bastard would love her. but it would take more than what he does to get on their good side but then again he had done just that.

"where did you go after you left kissing town?" asked kagome

"i went off for a while to think about things. i picked up on your trail a few days ago." said wolf

wolf noticed something different about her as if something happened to help her heart heal from her long long grief she had suffered. but this was something that he knew that was bound to happen on her travels here. but he didnt even know what it was and who it was able to help her to finally move on from her grief.

"then how?" asked kagome

"kagome i could detect your scent through time itself." said wolf

kagome was observing eveything he was doing. but he didnt seem right. s if there was something different about him since they last crossed paths. it was just something that she was not able to tell and wondered what it was. he came back for her and that was what made her heart listen to kouga he wanted to see her happy.

"you know you seen different." said kagome

"we are both different. said wolf

wolf knew they are different with the race thing. the manw ith the long silver hair helped him understand things and he was able to meet the wolf demon who was mated to his kagome. and all he was forced to accepted the fact someoen else was desteined to be with theri kagome. and the monk was funny but now he knew where she got ehr perverted ways from.

"i didn't mean to chase you away like that. everything was happening to quickly for me and i wasn't able to process everything at once, it may have been over 500 some odd years for i really rally do love you. and i never ever wish to hurt you." said kagome

wolf was happy he was her love now the demon was right he had to be patient with her to see if she would come to him. h etook her hand and lead her away from the area the others left her in. and knew that they needed to catch up soon but he didnt care she loved him and knew she was and will be his now.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

everyone finally made it and it seemed that they looked over the grounds of the grand palace that belonged to wendell himself. and it seemed the dog prince had taste they would give him that. but kagome palace back in tokyo was far more grand than this one. plus she owned peteroff palace in russia she payed ofr it. while kagome and wolf went to go and get wood.

"kagome, um, i would like you to do for me. i am with me. and i think i deserve it with my life risking savings in all. "said wolf

"oh i know what you want to do. and the answer is yes." said kagome

wolf was happy he was finally going to mate with her. but he was going to make it fun as well for her since they are going to be doing this for the first time. and kagome arched a brow at him for what the hell he was thinking about. but she wanted to know how he wad going to go about with this mating this.

"you run into the woods and i cover my eyes, said wolf

"pardon me?" asked kagome

kagome wondered what the hell was going on. dont this amn know what normal mating was he wanted tomake a freaking game out of this. but then again it might be fun for a change to play beofre the sex. hell kouga enjoyed the chase as well befroe they got down and dirty but that was kouga was of doing things. but when he was counting she dropped the glamor and took off running. that was when she was tackled and they battled to see who was the better and she let him win the once.

* * *

 _meanwhile alter that night_

once they tossed a frog into a firepit and found theri way to the normal part of the palace. they all had to look around to see all the beauty that was wendell life and now they had to save his sorry ass and turn him back into the normal human he was. wel not so human no more since he bit tony and got the demonic blood into his vains.

"these are the royal chambers. the evil bitch would sleep with the dog imposter as possible." said wolf

wolf opened the door only to find the cleaning closet. but ti seemed that he was wrong once more. then againt here was more than they had to do here. and they had their weapons taken from them so they had to fight with their own strengrh and with virginia who was never ever trained yet. so this was all new to her. that was whent hey went into the crepy room.

"what was those?" asked tony

"they are the mirrors stupid." said wolf

they all looked at each and everyone of the mirrors in the room it was creepy like how nuaraku liked it hell they would have gotten along with each other if they have ever met each other. but then again that was not for her to even think on. while she was here for her half sister for her to know she was not alone in all of this. wolf took off to the side of the bitch.

"did i do well your highness." said wolf

"what the fuck," hissed ayame

"i thought would have been safest to remain by their side to know they don't spoil your plans my queen" said wolf

kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. how could he fuck with her like this. while the room filled with her anger. and she was going to kick kouga ass when she meets him in the after like. while the evil cow was looking at her as if she was some sort of a freak.a nd she hissed at her to let her know that she will die. as she yanked his dhirt her eyes glowing red.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!"** roared kagome

the huntman knew who's he was and knew not to fuck with her. while the queen eyes her and wondered she wuld join her side.t he power this female would be of use. if not she will die by her hand. and she would not care if the power would die with her. while wolf knew now he fucked up again but he had to play her.

"it is simple kagome. i obey the queen." said wolf

but kagome and the others was dragged away but he knew he was going to be dead once she was free. as he left the queen and virhinia alone. he knew that it will not take long for them to escape since the palace was not secure for demons. so he had to find a way to get them out of this.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome and virginia was able to get to the grand hall since the huntsmen led them there. but the others was in the middle of the fight with the trolls. and now kagome was going to meet her step mother would be if they had been still togeter. but her sister needed her in this and she knew that she would have to kill the perv.

"you and your little friend are eager i will give you that. and your name." said the queen.

"kagome taisho and i am her half sister." snapped kagome

the queen looked at the girl and sensed there was power in her and then it was that hit her. this was the shikon miko the one who defeated the dark half breed demon naraku. she only kne wof her through the books of her palace. sos he will give her a chance to join her or die since her power was not going to work.

"oh are you going to kill me as well i dont fear death." hissed kagome

"i am going to let you all go. since i have respect for this young gril here. she is the strongest being alive and she is related to my daughter of all thigs. and you the filth i gave birth to should of died at birth." hissed the queen

kagome eyes narrowed and ropped her glamor no mother talked to thair child that way infront of her. as she walked over to her the room was stiff with the deadly air. as purple smoke surounded her. as she slapped and punched the woman for what she had said to ehr sister and if she wanted a fight she will get a fight.

 **"YOU DO NOT TALK DOWN TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT! SHE IS YOUR CHILD! AND IF YOU WISH TO FIGHT THEN LETS FIGHT I WILL END YOU PITIFUL LIFE!"** roared kagome

kagome riased her hand an a pink blade that pulsed through her body that was midoriko blade and kagome was hand to hand with the queen after she chicled the head of the huntsman off. and placed a barrier around ehr sister. as she fight with everything she had. it ended with her slamming her blade through her hear and her finger thrug her stomach as hs epushed alot of miasa and poison into her as she elt her sister do her fareweels after she did the blessing.

* * *

 _meanwhile 10 years later_

they came and go when they wanted after the end of the queen. their father met someone after they returned wendell to his body. it seemed that life wasnt peaceful for long they had theri fights here and there. but they all lived in peace. wolf learned the ways of the world and was able to run her companys. other than that they alll were happy and that all that matters.

the end.


End file.
